


【TSN/ME】恋爱实习期（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: Eduardo来到Facebook实习。年龄操作，大马小花，花是马总的实习生。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

爱德华多按下马克宅邸的视频通讯门铃时非常忐忑。  
马克的生活助理安娜昨天晚上给他打电话，央求爱德华多周末替她到马克家里照顾这位暴君。  
收购Oculus的事情上周终于谈妥，最终拍板30亿美元，比马克原本开的20亿美元超了10亿。事情结束后，马克大概因为连续半年加班有点过度，偏头痛又犯了。  
医生看了不碍事，就是让他休息几天。  
可安娜碰巧感冒了，当然不敢去马克那里，万一传染暴君，那她得吃不了兜着走。当然，感冒还要去忍受暴君——偏头痛的暴躁CEO，也是非常没有人文关怀的事情。  
虽然屋子有家政收拾，但马克又不喜欢不相干的人长时间呆在他家里，难道扔暴君一个人吗？何况还有Beast呢，谁来遛这个小拖把？！她唯一放心不下的就是她可爱的小拖把Beast了，安娜在电话里这么哭诉。  
爱德华多听了很犯难，他只是个实习生，才来Facebook半个月——广告增长部门，只见过马克几次，还没说过话，暴君记不记得他还两说。  
再说了，安娜自己也说，马克不喜欢不相干的人长时间呆在他家里，一个他压根不认识的实习生难道不比他的家政工人更“不相干”？  
“你是实习生，Facebook的‘实习生’！”安娜在电话里信誓旦旦，“怎么会是‘不相干’的人呢！”  
“而且我当马克生活助理三年了，我知道他喜欢哪种类型的人！你放心好了！他不会讨厌你的！”安娜信誓旦旦。

爱德华多是个小绅士，他真的没法抗拒一位年轻女士在电话里可怜巴巴的一连串“拜托了”“帮帮忙吧”的请求，并且安娜再三保证已经跟马克说过这件事了，所以他此刻硬着头皮站在马克家门口，摁下了门铃。  
视频通讯屏幕一直没有亮起来，三分钟后，爱德华多又小心翼翼地按了一下。  
这回接通了。  
屏幕上露出马克那张万年不变的写满“不要惹我”的脸，他看上去刚刚睡醒——可能是被自己吵醒的——爱德华多心塞地想，自己是不是来得太早了。  
而且他打赌，扎克伯格先生在看到自己的第一个时刻，他是皱眉了的。  
“谁？”  
“扎克伯格先生，你好，我是Facebook的实习生爱德华多 萨……”他话还没说完，马克就挂掉了视频电话。  
完蛋了，他一定觉得我是个骗子……爱德华多想。  
但下一刻，门锁“啪”一声就开了。爱德华多愣了愣，不知道眼前是什么意思，扎克伯格先生给他开了门？  
还是他没睡醒糊涂按错的？  
在他还犹豫着的时候，视频那边又亮了，马克的声音听上去气压低沉：“还不进来愣在门口做什么？”  
“抱歉！”爱德华多把腰背下意识挺得更直了，“我——”  
马克又挂掉视频了。  
天啊——爱德华多现在非常后悔答应安娜的要求了，她那句“马克偏头痛的时候脾气有点糟”绝对是个有预谋的大谎言！  
这叫“有点糟”吗？

爱德华多惴惴不安地穿过马克家里的庭院。  
或许是一个人居住并且对物质并不太追求的缘故，马克的家并没有和他的财富相匹配的大，至少比爱德华多在迈阿密的家要小一倍，更别谈他在圣保罗的祖邸。  
马克的家没有太多华丽的多余布置，整体呈现一种和他非常一致的简洁，甚至隐约有点锋利的感觉。  
爱德华多出身富裕的从商家庭，他接受的是精英教育，祖父在巴西受勋的时候，甚至带着他，连巴西总统都曾经见过，更别提在家里在商界和政界的各种人脉，爱德华多从小就见惯了大场合，其实不至于在马克面前怯场。  
但是对爱德华多来说，马克跟那些人都不一样。  
马克几乎是二十一世纪美国梦的标杆，他直白到刻薄，又聪明到尖锐的地步，每一个构思几乎都是一场改变世界的革命。  
他白手起家，才31岁，就是美国最年轻的亿万富翁了，他是哈佛的一个传说，后来哈佛把柯克兰的H33室——Facebook的诞生地，保留了一下来。  
爱德华多曾经去过柯克兰，看马克住过的地方。  
H33非常简陋——比起艾略特的单间，四人宿舍柯克兰显然就没有那么好了。马克住的那间甚至还有点乱，听说是哈佛找Dustin帮忙，复原了马克当时住宿的情景，甚至还神奇地找回了当年马克用来跟Chris、Dustin讨论Facebook发展方向和网站搭建架构，以及各种公式的几块白板。  
听说宿舍里几个人没人敢擦马克的笔记，后来Dustin退学的时候不舍得，就把白板带走了得以保存下来。  
马克用随意洒脱的字迹几乎勾勒了Facebook初期几个天才构思，那可是改变了全世界社交方式的笔记啊。

“爱德，你发什么呆？”一起参观的朋友埃尔顿奇怪地问萨维林家的小少爷。  
“我……我就是觉得这里好棒。”爱德华多说。  
“就一间宅男宿舍有什么棒的？”埃尔顿不屑一顾，“十年前哈佛的四人宿舍也太简陋了吧，不过现在也没好多少。幸好我申请的是艾略特，我绝对不会住在这里。”  
“你难道不用Facebook？”爱德华多问。  
“用啊，我当然用它。”埃尔顿回答。  
“那你难道不觉得H33酷毙了？”爱德华多说。  
“不。为什么？”埃尔顿反问。  
“可是这是一个王国的诞生地啊！”爱德华多不服气地说，“你不觉得很神奇吗，一整个社交帝国，就在这个小屋子里诞生！”  
“哦，我当然知道这个。”埃尔顿说，“但那又怎么样？你吃了一顿超棒的晚餐，难道还要在意厨师和厨房吗？”  
“可那是马克·扎克伯格！美国最年轻的白手起家的亿万富翁。”爱德华多说，他一边走一边感概，“如果我早出生十年，或许就能在哈佛遇到扎克伯格先生了！”  
“算了吧，爱德，”埃尔顿说，“就算你早出生十年也不可能和他交上朋友的好吗？”  
“为什么？”爱德华多不太高兴地说。  
“因为他当时只是个中产，并且是个性格非常不讨好的geek，常年帽衫拖鞋，你觉得你会主动认识这样的人吗？”埃尔顿说，“别开玩笑了爱德，除了你们那个逊到毙的犹太人派对，你跟他根本不会有交集，他跟我们是两个世界的人。”  
“当然会啊，”爱德华多有点生气地说，“我要是在派对里见到他，肯定会走过去主动认识他！”  
“哦，别开玩笑了，”埃尔顿不以为然，“for what？”  
“他高中那个免费共享软件，”爱德华多说，“他的course match，还有曾经拒绝微软二百万年薪的邀请只因为他早上起不来，难道这样有趣的人不值得我去结交吗？再说了，那么尖锐的五官，却有一头小卷发，多可爱啊。”  
“可爱？那个硅谷暴君？”埃尔顿不可思议地看着像小鹿一样的巴西青年，觉得他真的过于甜蜜了，“你难道没看过他的传闻吗？”  
“我知道啊。”爱德华多眨了眨眼，“可是他一点都不会迎合媒体和大众，这么尖锐诚实，难道不是美德吗，比起华尔街那些虚情假意的逢迎，扎克伯格先生更可靠吧？”  
他说着说着，想起H33的布置，就开始觉得羡慕起来了。  
“如果我早生十年就好了。”爱德华多再次感叹。  
他一定可以在哈佛跟那个天才成为朋友，呆在柯克兰肯定比在艾略特有意思多了，达斯汀也是个有意思的人，克里斯则充满了改革的雄心壮志，H33是个神奇的、充满创造力的地方。如果他有马克、达斯汀、克里斯这样的朋友，他一定愿意天天泡在H33。  
“小迷弟，醒醒吧。”埃尔顿拍了拍萨维林小少爷的肩膀，“现实是，马克 扎克伯格跟你差了十岁呢。”

现实不但是马克早在九年前就从哈佛退学了，并且，他真的一点都不友善。  
传闻是对的，马克非常非常难接近，他不会摆出任何礼节性的假表情，不高兴不乐意不舒服的时候都清清楚楚显现在脸上。  
你不要害怕他，安娜昨晚给爱德华多鼓劲，马克偏头痛，对谁都没有好脸色，他那张臭脸你看惯了就行了。  
“扎克伯格先生，安娜小姐病了，她昨晚希望我今天过来你这里帮忙，我想这件事她应该已经提前知会你了？”爱德华多诚实地解释。  
他希望自己没有唐突这位差脾气的暴君，暴君的脸色真的很差，爱德华多觉得自己下一刻很可能就会被自己的偶像扫地出门。  
他现在有点后悔自己答应安娜来马克家了，这本来不是他的事情，他答应下来只是想跟自己朝思暮想了一年多的偶像说说话。  
但是见到马克之后爱德华多那一脑子热就清醒了很多——接近偶像很棒，可是相应的，就得承担被讨厌的风险，特别是马克远不能算得上是个好相处的人。  
所以爱德华多尽量摆出自己最真挚的笑容，心里仍然七上八下地跳得厉害，但担心的同时又觉得开心。

这还是他第一次这么接近这位二十一世纪美国梦的标志性人物。  
马克穿着一件睡皱了的灰色T恤和一条运动短裤，刚睡醒的缘故，一头卷毛乱糟糟的。  
但爱德华多觉得马克好看极了。先不说他深棕色的小卷非常可爱——这么锋利强势的人为什么长了一头这么可爱的小卷？  
而且马克虽然没有爱德华多高，身材也不算壮硕，但身形很好看，手臂因为常年的击剑和其他健身活动而有着非常棒的肌肉线条。  
他气场非常强，即使不修边幅地站在这里，爱德华多都觉得有点透不过气，特别是马克一直盯着爱德华多看，钴蓝的眼睛又冷又尖锐。  
他不知道马克在想什么，但他觉得自己要迷路了。

不过好看归好看，马克沉默的注视给人的压力可不一般大，爱德华多不知道暴君认不认得他——毕竟刚刚他自我介绍的时候，暴君就不耐烦地挂掉了视频。  
爱德华多怕他以为自己是不速之客或者闯入者，同时为了打破尴尬，于是他重新自我介绍道，“我是……”  
“我知道你是谁，”马克打断他，“爱德华多·萨维林，哈佛大二的，上个月到核心产品服务线的广告部门实习。”  
“是的，扎克伯格先生。”没想到自己竟然被记住的爱德华多原本耷拉着的脸顿时亮了，不自觉眉眼弯弯地笑起来。

谁知道他一笑，马克眉心的皱褶更重了，“安娜让你过来的？”  
“是的。”爱德华多乖乖回答，“她生病了。”  
“生病？”马克哼了哼，“真是多事。”  
爱德华多没想到他如此直白，愣了，刚刚的高兴劲被马克一声冷哼锤得无影无踪。  
他感觉有点难过又难堪，不安地说，“抱歉，扎克伯格先生，如果不合适的话，我可以回去……”  
“站着。”马克说，“我不是说你多事，我是说安娜。”  
这话爱德华多回也不是，不回也不是，马克没等他说什么就问，“有驾照了吗？”  
“有了。”  
“会做饭吗？”马克又问。  
“会的。”爱德华多点头，随即小声说，“但只会做普通的。”  
感谢妈妈从小坚持的每周一次的“家庭日”传统，萨维林家的孩子会做有“家的味道”的食物。  
“很好。”马克走到桌子那边拿了个小东西扔给爱德华多，爱德华多接住一下，是车钥匙。  
“扎克伯格先生？”他困惑地看着马克。  
“家里的事情有家政工人，但明天才来，不用你操心，想吃饭自己叫外卖或者自己做，冰箱里可能没什么了，我很久没在家里吃饭了，你想买东西自己开车出去，这是车库里那台奥迪的钥匙。”  
然后他往Beast的方向指了指，“你的工作就是看好那家伙，别让它缠着我就行了。”  
小拖把看到主人指着自己，高兴地汪汪叫了两声。

这是一份异常简单的工作。  
在通过马克几乎没有任何技术含量的“面试”后，爱德华多开始了他一天的工作——陪马克的小狗，好让这个粘人又活泼的小东西不会打扰马克。  
而马克，硅谷的暴君盘腿就坐在客厅的沙发上抱着笔记本在敲敲打打。  
马克的客厅有一整面是落地玻璃窗，采光非常好。门罗帕克天气又晴朗舒适，他窝在沙发上垂眸敲键盘的模样一点都不像个国王，倒像是心无旁骛地干着自己喜欢的事情的年轻人。  
爱德华多刚开始有点拘谨，但是马克聚精会神地使用着笔记本，没分一点注意力给爱德华多和小拖把，爱德华多渐渐就放松下来了。  
为了不打扰马克，他特意把小拖把带到院子里去玩耍，后来架不住小拖把的请求，爱德华多跑回屋子里问马克能不能带Beast出门溜达。  
马克面对小实习生焦糖色亮闪闪带着笑意的眼睛面无表情地挥了挥手批准了，他甚至还因为懒得开门而把大门钥匙给了爱德华多。  
这种信任让爱德华多心里漫上一阵暖意，脸上仿佛被太阳晒烫了一样微微泛红。

爱德华多带着Beast溜达回来的时候，才发现已经将近晌午了。  
马克确实缺觉得厉害，躺在沙发上竟然睡着了，连爱德华多带着小拖把回家了都不知道。  
当发现马克躺在沙发上后，爱德华多就把Beast哄到院子里自己玩耍了，他蹑手蹑脚地走进来。  
沙发不太长，马克的小腿搭在椅柄上，一只手垂到地下，另一只手横搭在眼睛上挡光。  
爱德华多悄悄拉上马克身后落地窗的窗帘，好让他睡得更舒服一点。  
随后，他去厨房看了看冰柜。  
马克说，爱德华多如果饿了，可以自己做饭或者叫外卖，但马克没说关于他自己的，爱德华多当然不会只顾自己的午餐，这还是马克的家呢——他也没忘记自己是替安娜来当马克生活助理照顾他的。  
他打开冰柜，意外地看到满柜的新鲜食材，想来是安娜昨天准备好的，爱德华多感叹了一下马克真的对自己的生活漫不经心到一点都不在意的程度，竟然连这些都不知道，不知道安娜往他冰柜里塞过多少食材，最后又扔掉多少回放到过期变质还没有动过的东西。  
爱德华多一边翻着冰柜，一边乱七八糟地想着这些，又有点心疼这个世界上最年轻的富翁看上去似乎很孤单的生活。  
马克绝顶聪明，但似乎没人敢走进他的生活。

爱德华多从冰柜里挑了些食材，刚好能凑合做一顿巴西炖菜。  
把午餐端到餐桌上后，马克还没有醒来。  
爱德华多走到马克身边，犹豫着轻轻叫了他两声“扎克伯格先生”，但马克毫无反应，他只好碰碰马克垂在沙发下的手臂，一边继续叫他“扎克伯格先生”。  
马克这回很快醒了，他一把握住爱德华多的手腕，长时间用手臂压着眼部使他一时半刻无法清晰视物，暴君微微眯着眼一瞬不瞬地盯着爱德华多。  
手腕传来灼热的温度，马克突如其来的捉握让爱德华多心脏几乎骤停，他有点慌乱地想挣脱马克，“扎克伯格先生？”  
“别动。”马克用一声沙哑的喝止压制了爱德华多小小的挣扎。  
实习生睁着焦糖一样眼睛不明所以地看着马克，他被捕获于暴君机械质冰冷的蓝眼睛里，像落入猎人陷阱仍不知处境的幼鹿。

心跳如果是秒针，那么爱德华多现在的时间将是以两倍或三倍的速度在前进。  
或许过了很久，又或许只是转眼的片刻，马克放开他，说，“我好像有点不对劲。”  
爱德华多回过神来，这才发现自己手腕被握着的地方热得有点不正常。  
“你是不是发烧了，扎克伯格先生？”他小心翼翼地询问。  
“或许。”马克躺回沙发上。  
爱德华多犹豫着，伸手摸了摸马克的额头。“低烧，先生。”  
小少爷向来养尊处优的手触感很好，手指修长，骨节分明，他不太敢碰触马克，所以摸他额头时只是轻轻贴在马克的皮肤上，像某种小动物亲昵又胆怯的试探。  
而且大概马克在发烧的缘故，爱德华多手心的温度非常舒适。  
“低烧，先生。”爱德华多小声说，好像怕吵到马克，“需要叫家庭医生吗？”  
“不用了，吃药就好，家里有。”马克说，他坐起来，“应该是上周通宵了好几天的缘故。”  
马克按住太阳穴的位置，他偏头痛得厉害，这才是折磨他的元凶。

“你做了饭？”马克闻到客厅里漂浮着的温暖香味。  
“是的，巴西炖菜，先生。”爱德华多说，“如果你愿意试试的话？我觉得先填饱肚子再吃药，效果会好很多。”  
“好。”暴君不客气。  
爱德华多放心下来，不自觉地笑了。

马克看小家伙站起来，脚步轻快地走向客厅准备布置午餐。他围着家里那条浅蓝色的小围裙，绑带恰好系在腰上，勒出T恤下纤细漂亮的腰线。  
他记得小家伙在Facebook里常常穿着衬衫，在一众审美负数的geek堆里尤其突兀，不得不说却是漂亮得很。今天爱德华多过来的时候特意穿了T恤，或许是想跟自己拉近距离。但他这么穿，年纪看上去更小了，加上笑起来又甜又软，说话糯糯的还带点巴西口音，棕色的眼睛像融化的巧克力，要不是资料上写着20岁，马克真的很怀疑这小家伙是不是还没成年。  
马克还知道爱德华多是萨维林家最小的那个孩子。  
萨维林家，马克也略有耳闻，在迈阿密里专走巴西和美国进出口线的传统商业家族。  
奇怪的是，爱德华多身上可以说有少爷气，又可以说没有。  
说他有，是因为他总是对自己一丝不苟的，举手投足都是精英教育的端庄；说他没有，是因为小家伙一点都不娇气，甚至比普通人家的孩子还要更温柔体贴，工作也更认真努力。  
马克虽然不管实习生，但可不代表他什么都不知道。别说是广告部门了，他知道爱德华多甚至是这批实习生里最优秀的一个。

巴西炖菜浓郁的香味让马克的偏头痛缓解了不少。  
他坐到餐桌前，爱德华多已经给他盛好菜肴了。  
“听说你来实习之前，刚刚玩石油期货赚了60万？”马克问道。  
“只是游戏，”爱德华多谦虚而腼腆地说，“我很喜欢天气，这恰好能帮助我做一些预测而已。”  
“很不错。”马克尝了一口炖菜。  
“谢谢，先生。”爱德华多不知道他说的是石油期货还是他做的巴西炖菜，但无论是哪个，暴君的肯定对他来说也足够高兴了。  
“为什么来Facebook实习？”马克继续问他，“我以为你会选择华尔街。”  
“明年的实习我会选择华尔街，”爱德华多如实回答，“但硅谷是全美国最有创造力的地方，Facebook则是硅谷最有创造力的公司之一，而我又很喜欢Facebook的文化，所以我就来了。华尔街的游戏规则是固定的，我想在进入资本游戏之前先来硅谷拓展一下眼界和视野。”  
他不敢跟马克说，Facebook的CEO也是自己决定申请实习的其中一个原因，这会让他看上去像个狂热的小粉丝或小痴汉——埃尔顿曾经这么说过他，你看上去就像是想整天围着马克·扎克伯格转，如果你们是朋友，那当然没问题，可事实你不是他朋友，那你不是狂热小粉丝是什么？  
爱德华多生气又沮丧地发现自己根本无法反驳。  
更糟心的是，爱德华多知道马克不喜欢个人崇拜。

接下来马克没有再说什么了，大概因为头痛，他吃得不多。  
午餐后，马克吃了药，然后回卧室休息去了，他叮嘱爱德华多，他可以随时离开，走的时候只要把钥匙放回桌子上并且关好门就行了。  
马克一觉睡醒已经是傍晚了。大概是睡够了缘故，他偏头痛缓解了很多。  
马克下楼，爱德华多已经走了，他在餐桌上发现了一张便签留言：

扎克伯格先生：  
晚餐我已经做好了，放在冰柜里，热一热就能吃，希望你喜欢。  
如果身体不舒服的话，请打电话给我，我会立刻过来的。

爱德华多

便签下写了一串数字，应该就是小家伙的电话号码。马克想了想，拿出手机将爱德华多的电话号码输了进去。

手机响起的时候，爱德华多正在洗澡，他听见铃声，也顾不上正在擦的头发，赶紧在腰间围了浴巾，光着脚丫湿哒哒地就跑出来了。  
结果拿起手机一看，根本不是马克，而是马克的生活助理安娜小姐。  
爱德华多有点失望地接通了电话。  
“嗨，爱德，”安娜清脆甜蜜的声音传来，“今天过得怎么样？暴君没有欺负你也没有为难你吧？”  
“扎克伯格先生人很好，”爱德华多说，“他没有为难我。但他生病了，低烧。”  
“哦，他加班过度就这样，不用担心。”安娜说。  
“你的感冒好点了吗？”爱德华多关心道，“你听上去声音精神了很多。”  
“哦，”安娜咳嗽了两声又语气轻快地说，“我睡了一整天好多了，谢谢你，爱德。”  
“不客气。”爱德华多说。  
“如果可以的话，能拜托你明天继续再去马克那里吗？”安娜可怜巴巴地说，“让我再休息一天吧。”  
“可以啊。”爱德华多的脸因为刚洗完澡有点红，小声地答应，害怕被安娜听出他心里的雀跃。  
“谢谢，你最好了！”安娜在电话那边mua亲了小朋友一下。

挂掉电话后，爱德华多回到浴室，他穿好睡衣，心不在焉地开始吹自己的头发。  
暖暖的风拂在头上，把他撩头发的手都吹热了。爱德华多忽然想到马克握着他手腕时的温度，然后眼前又不由自主地浮现出马克躺在沙发上的模样。  
扎克伯格先生的唇看上去可真锋利，他的鼻子也是，爱德华多站在那里忍不住浮想联翩，都忘记动作了。  
还有扎克伯格先生刚好被T恤袖口裹住的手臂……  
爱德华多猛地回过神来。  
天啊，他在想什么。  
年轻的小少爷关掉吹风机，脸开始像烧起来一样发烫。

他从浴室把自己收拾好出来后抱着笔记本检查了会儿下午在马克睡觉后抽空撰写的报告，但实在看不进去，而且时间也不早了，爱德华多决定睡觉。  
他睡前有刷Facebook的习惯，关了灯拿起手机就开始刷今天的时间线。  
才打开Facebook的App，爱德华多就收到了一份好友申请：

马克·扎克伯格申请添加你为好友。

“Jesus！！！”爱德华多低声惊叫，他差点从床上弹起来，手忙脚乱地点了通过。  
天啊天啊天啊——爱德华多懊恼地看到申请是三小时前发出的，他一直忙于学习，根本没有上Facebook，然后就把马克的申请晾了三个小时。  
他赶紧给马克发了一封私信：  
“扎克伯格先生，很抱歉我现在才看到你的申请。”  
“没关系。”马克回复得很快。  
爱德华多抱着手机心跳加速地看到那些字母跳了出来。  
“请问你好点了吗？”爱德华多斟酌着发问，短短一句话检查了两遍才忐忑地点击发送。  
“没什么大问题。”马克的回几乎立刻回复了，暴君应该在电脑前。  
随后，爱德华多看到马克又给他发了一句话，“晚餐很不错，谢谢。”  
“太好了：）”爱德华多赶紧回道，他不敢多聊，怕再说几句，自己的心脏就要跳出来了，而且马克还病着，现在时间已经将近12点了。  
“那扎克伯格先生，请早点休息，明天见。Ps，安娜小姐还在病中。”  
“好的。”  
“晚安，扎克伯格先生。”  
“晚安。”


	2. 2

爱德华多在马克家度过了一个完整的周末。  
周日晚上他要离开的时候，期待又小心地问马克，“下周我还能再来吗？我很喜欢Beast。”  
马克看了小拖把一眼，小家伙不知道主人在想什么，以为马克要跟它玩，期待地冲着马克摇尾巴。  
暴君回过头，另一个小家伙也一脸期许地看着自己。  
“可以。”马克同意了。

周末结束了，爱德华多从兼职的小助理变回Facebook的实习生。马克则在周三那天结束他的休假回到Facebook。  
“马克，你最近怎么吃饭积极起来了？”这已经是达斯汀一周里第三次——讲道理，马克周三恢复上班，达斯汀周三周四和周五都在同一个时间，碰到来员工餐厅的马克。  
这可是从Facebook创立至今十年都没有过的玄幻事情好吗。  
“你以前不都是让安娜帮你把午餐晚餐送到你的办公室吗？”达斯汀奇怪道，“就好像你那张伟大的椅子长出了一个你，而不是你坐着那张该死的椅子。”  
“我的公司，我爱什么时候去什么地方你有意见吗？”马克扫了达斯汀一眼，淡淡地道，“你现在已经无聊发展到连我的一日三餐都要好奇的程度了吗？”  
“不不，鉴于我们已经认识了十多年，”CTO说，“我对你已经没有任何好奇的新鲜感了，我只是在陈述一个事实。”  
在马克和达斯汀聊着没有营养、完全可以省略闭嘴的对话时，有人冲着马克打招呼。  
“扎克伯格先生！”  
那把声音兴高采烈的，马克脸上原本的不耐烦消失了很多。  
爱德华多尽管跟马克相处了一个周末，但在Facebook碰见的时候却一点都不会拿周末的事情和马克套近乎，表现得非常礼貌。  
达斯汀好奇地转身，看到一个年轻高挑的孩子，眉眼弯弯，笑得像个南美洲热烈的小太阳。  
爱德华多原本不知道马克旁边站的是谁，达斯汀转过头他就认出来了，又笑盈盈地用软软的巴西口音礼貌问好，“莫斯科维茨先生，你好。”  
马克只是点了点头，但达斯汀没有什么架子，又很喜欢礼貌的孩子，立刻回答，“哟，你好。”  
旁边有几个年轻人又纷纷冲着CEO和CTO打招呼，然后道，“爱德，快过来！”  
爱德华多应了一声就走向他们了。

达斯汀收回视线，问马克，“那孩子是谁？”  
马克回答，“广告增长部的实习生爱德华多。”  
“实习生？”达斯汀揶揄地笑起来，“这一期实习生不错啊，胆子够大，都不怕你了。”  
“我又不管实习生。”马克拿了餐跟达斯汀坐到角落。  
言下之意就是那个“常常骂哭实习生”的传言简直无稽之谈，偏偏达斯汀和克里斯他们总是用这个谣言取笑马克。  
因为马克确实在Facebook刚创立时有过一段脾气非常差的时期，骂哭过一两个人——可能是猴子也可能是实习生——或许不止一两个，时间太久他们都不记得了。  
但马克的脾气已经有七八年没有这么坏过了，只是那个流言还是一年年口耳相传了下来。猴子们没有当真的，但是他们最喜欢的就是用这个流言吓唬初来乍到、不知状况的实习生，导致很多实习生见到马克都异常拘谨。  
马克也懒得管这种事，反正他不是肖恩，不泡实习生，实习生也不归他管，他们怕不怕自己马克都无所谓。

两个大佬坐在一起的时候一般猴子们都不敢打扰。  
除非马克有什么新的想法要跟达斯汀讨论，否则两人一起时多数是达斯汀在主导话题。  
达斯汀开了几个话题，有关于Facebook的，也有关于最新电玩游戏和健身的，马克虽然都给了回应，但表现得兴趣缺缺。  
达斯汀注意到马克偶尔抬头视线飘了飘，他顺着视线看过去，刚刚那孩子正跟他的同伴们一边吃饭一边聊天，不知道聊了什么，腼腆地笑着。  
“马克，”达斯汀跟他做了十几年的朋友，有什么发现不了，他不怀好意地笑道，“是挺可爱的。”  
“什么？”马克本来就心不在焉，有点没抓住忽然转换的话题。  
“那个孩子。”达斯汀说，“你想泡的那个实习生。”  
“没有。”马克瞥了达斯汀一眼，“别把我和肖恩混为一谈。”  
“好吧。”达斯汀耸了耸肩。  
吃了一会儿饭，他忽然开口问，“那孩子哪个学校的？”  
“哈佛。”马克头都不抬，边吃饭边随口答，“大二的。”  
答完他就反应过来了，抬头看向达斯汀。  
CTO一脸捉个正着的表情，“还说不想泡实习生？你连人家哪个学校几年级都知道。”  
“我看过所有实习生的资料。”马克面不改色。  
“别胡说了，每年筛资料的是人力资源，挑实习生的是我和其他部门的主管，我都记不住这么多人。”达斯汀说，“再说了，Facebook招实习生都十年了，怎么不见你每年都记住那些孩子？”  
马克被达斯汀摆了一道，十分不高兴，不再理会他。

周末的时候，照例是安娜给马克准备好了各种东西，但没留在马克家里，爱德华多像上周那样准时来到，并和Beast一起度过了非常愉快的两天。  
马克家里需要他做的事情不多，这次他把笔记本也带过来了。马克看到他为报告犯愁，还在分析数据和用户体验方面给了爱德华多一些指导，毕竟Facebook在广告方面有着一些不同传统广告的模式。  
这样的周末持续了将近一个月的时间，可是第五个星期的周五时，爱德华多在Facebook上给他发了一封私信。  
“抱歉，扎克伯格先生，接下来的几个周末，我恐怕不能再去你家了。”  
马克看着这句话好一会儿，回复了一个字，“好。”  
实习后期因为业务上手，会有更多的工作，马克想爱德华多可能需要更充裕的时间去完成这些。  
但过了片刻，他还是问爱德华多，“怎么了？”  
“就……有些事情。”爱德华多一刻钟后才回复了马克，“抱歉，先生。”  
“没事。”马克回复他，“我会让安娜照顾Beast，这本来就是她的本职工作。”  
“抱歉，先生。”爱德华多再次重复。  
这次马克没有回复他。

马克烦躁地合上笔记本，周末安娜来的时候，遇上了一个比以前更加不近人情的暴君，而Beast也有点精神不振。  
等周一重新来到的时候，马克发现了不对劲。  
往日在餐厅的时候，小家伙很快就能看到马克，然后第一时间打招呼，那高兴的表情好像是只要看到马克就足够叫他开心的了。  
但最近两天，马克踏入餐厅，常常看到爱德华多心不在焉地在吃着饭，间或还要抬头四处张望，脸上有点惶恐和焦虑，也不知道他在看什么。  
马克莫名地觉得这孩子有点像草原上的小鹿，低头吃几口草就抬头看看，谨防着有什么风吹草动就赶紧撒腿跑。  
他的视线逡巡过餐厅的人群，好几次扫过马克所在的角落，竟然都没有看到一直注意着他的马克。  
没一会儿，马克就看到爱德华多草草吃完要走了，但他盘子里的东西还剩起码一半。  
马克有点担心这孩子，但更令马克烦躁的是，他发现爱德华多在躲避他。  
他不再像平时那样准时出现在餐厅，又过了一周，马克发现自己五天里碰不上爱德华多两次了。

刚开始暴君以为爱德华多忙起来了，但有一天，他在咖啡吧看到爱德华多，爱德华多明明看到他了，却赶紧低下头装作搅拌咖啡的样子。  
马克从他身边径直走过，小家伙一直在努力搅拌着他那杯该死的咖啡。  
这样就再明显不过了，爱德华多不是事情多，而是他不想遇上马克，在回避他。  
马克恼火地回到办公室，指挥着安娜给他到附近的茶水吧拿红牛和泡咖啡。  
安娜抱怨马克，说起来走二十米怎么样，茶水吧又不远。  
暴君对助理的抱怨充耳不闻，爱德华多的行为让马克有点恼怒，但随后他又开始疑心，那孩子是不是看出了自己的心思，他回想了一下最后一个两人共处的周末，自己是不是做了什么不恰当的行为，但想来想去马克都觉得当时自己表现得跟往常没什么不一样。  
马克是很喜欢这小实习生，但他没打算真的要追求爱德华多。  
先不说爱德华多是不是喜欢女孩子，而两人差了十岁让马克感到有些罪恶。  
马克20岁的时候已经从哈佛休学，来硅谷做Facebook了，但也正因为如此，他这十年的阅历胜过许多人二十年甚至一辈子的奋斗，因此看着20岁尚还在学校读大二的爱德华多，马克就尤其觉得他小，实在下不去手。

这种状态持续了三四天，这天，马克加班加得有点晚，出来的时候已经九点多了。  
他往车库走去，结果刚下了电梯，在一楼的拐角处被撞了。  
马克被撞的那一刻就发现这个小冒失鬼是爱德华多了。  
爱德华多走路东张西望的，被撞得一个踉跄，马克反应很快，伸手一把拽住爱德华多的手臂，小家伙这才没有摔倒。  
心不在焉地走路撞了人的是爱德华多，但马克捉着他手臂时，他惊慌的反应倒像是马克撞了他。  
“扎、扎克伯格先生？”爱德华多差点整个跳起，发现拉着他的是马克才放松下来，但很快又露出惊吓的表情。  
马克看他站稳了，这才放开他。  
“对不起，扎克伯格先生，我刚刚没有看到你。”爱德华多道歉。  
“怎么回事，”马克看到小朋友往后退了一步，好像一点都不想接近马克似的，暴君皱着眉道，“慌慌张张的。”  
“没事，我没事，扎克伯格先生！”爱德华多连忙道。  
马克看了看表，说，“我送你回家。”  
“不用了，先生。”爱德华多有点惶恐，“我自己打出租车回去就行了。”  
“现在很难叫到车了，”马克说，“走吧。”  
然后没有理会爱德华多的拒绝，转身就往车库走去。  
爱德华多不敢再拒绝，左右看了看，深夜的Facebook虽然灯火通明，但空荡荡的一个人也没有，他站在原地纠结了一下，但马克没等他也没回头，爱德华多只好快步跟上马克。

爱德华多知道马克既不喜欢别人唱反调也不喜欢重复发话，所以不需要马克的再次指示，自己就乖乖地拉开车门坐到副驾驶上去，还规规矩矩地拉好了安全带。  
马克看他委委屈屈的模样，又是好笑又是无奈。  
他还真不知道坐自己的车是这么可怕的事情，但马克自认为自己应该是个非常遵守交通规则的司机。  
更何况他也不像会对一个小朋友下手的人吧，他又不是肖恩。

爱德华多上了车后频频往车窗外张望。  
“你还有朋友一起吗？”马克这才后知后觉地问，有点懊恼自己刚刚的霸道。  
“不，没有，先生。”爱德华多回过头。  
尽管他这么回答，但马克还是能察觉爱德华多在努力控制自己不要再往窗外张望。  
不过让暴君觉得好笑的是，小家伙又不能完全把自己管住，好几次马克看到他偷偷地偏头看窗外，等发现马克在注意自己时，小家伙又慌慌张张地赶紧把自己的脸摆正。

“你住哪里？”马克把车退出车库后问他。  
爱德华多说了一栋公寓的名字。马克知道那个地方，是高层出租公寓，很多来硅谷实习的实习生都会选择在那里租一个单间。  
但那里离Facebook不算近，开车也要花10分钟。  
“顺路。”马克说，“我家也是那个方向。”  
“我知道，先生，不过还是谢谢你。”  
或许是独处的缘故，爱德华多终于没有芥蒂地给了他一个含糖量过高的笑容。  
马克这才想起他上周来过自己家两天，想来公寓和马克家之间的路程比马克还要清楚。

这个点的硅谷已经没什么人了，爱德华多直到车上了路，才收回了自己往车外看的目光，也不再表现得像只受惊的小鹿。  
他的模样使马克想起最近的异样状态，于是在开了一段路后，暴君说话了。  
“艾维斯告诉我，这两天你都不在状态。”  
艾维斯是广告增长部负责带实习生的人，爱德华多是他管着的，但哪个实习生好，哪个不够好，艾维斯是用不着跟马克汇报的，他也压根没对马克说过爱德华多的表现。但这几天爱德华多的样子，马克不认为他能在工作上保持原本的高水准。  
“对不起，扎克伯格先生……”果然，爱德华多立刻露出愧疚难堪的表情，他低下头像个做错事等着被训话的孩子一样。  
“我不是为了听你说对不起的。”马克回答，“我想知道原因。”  
爱德华多咬着唇沉默，依然没有回答马克。  
马克怕他在咬下去嘴唇都要出血了。  
过了一会儿，爱德华多终于鼓起勇气说，“是这样的……扎克伯格先生，我好像遇到跟踪狂了……”

“跟踪狂？”马克的眉心立刻就打了结。  
他在哈佛是主修心理学，爱德华多是个英俊漂亮的孩子，性格又温和，这简直是那些心理变态者们的最爱。  
“嗯，”爱德华多说，“我的邮箱总能收到一些骚扰邮件……不同地址发来的，或许是几个人，又或许只是一个，我不太清楚。我没有理会过，但最近这些邮件里的内容愈发过分，而且他似乎知道我实习时的情况……”  
爱德华多纠结地说，“对不起，扎克伯格先生，虽然这种猜测有点……但我觉得，他可能是Facebook的人，或者……也是实习生……我不知道，他对我的事情知道得太清楚了，就好像当我在Facebook时，他无时无刻都在看着我。这让我有点……害怕。”  
“为什么要道歉？”马克不悦地说，“你是受害者。无论这个人是不是Facebook的员工或者实习生，他的事情都已经触犯了底线了。”  
“而且既然出了这种事情，你就不应该加班加到这个时候。”马克总算明白他这几天的惊慌来自哪里了，难怪爱德华多会在拐角处撞上他，想来小家伙一直惶恐不安地留意着身后的情况，才没有看到马克。  
“可是我的工作没有完成。”爱德华多小声分辨，“而且不用担心，扎克伯格先生，我学过巴西柔道，应付成年男性是没有问题的。”  
“所以那个跟踪狂是个男性？”马克敏锐地察觉，“你把邮件转发给我，我帮你查来源。”  
“不，不，不用了！”爱德华多惊得差点跳起来，“还有三个星期我的实习就结束了，没关系的，我可以忍受。”  
“你来Facebook实习，是为了学习和体会Facebook的文化，不是为了忍受跟踪狂的。”马克说，“而且你明白的吧，Facebook不会因为出了这样的事情而影响对你的实习评价。”  
“我明白的，但是对不起，先生。”爱德华多低下头，但看上去依然没有请马克帮忙的意思。

马克不再说话了，他心里窝火得很。虽然Facebook不干涉员工的私生活、性取向、政治倾向这些事情，但员工或招收的实习生里出现了一个跟踪狂，都足够让马克感到不快。  
但这和爱德华多息事宁人的懦弱态度比起来，马克不知道到底哪一个更让他现在感觉如此不快。  
接下来两个人谁都没有说话。  
到爱德华多租住的高层公寓后，小家伙跟马克道别，几乎是逃跑般地打开车门离开了。

马克看着爱德华多刷卡进入公寓后没有立刻开车离开，他安静地等了等，直到爱德华多的单间亮起灯来，他才驱车回家。  
马克回到家陪了一会儿小拖把，所以等他洗完澡后，时间已经有点晚了，但他仍然毫无睡意。  
马克想了想，打开笔记本，登陆Facebook内部邮箱后台。他犹豫了一分钟，然后用一分钟的功夫直接黑进了爱德华多的邮箱。  
爱德华多的邮箱整理得非常干净，广告部需要外联，所以几乎是整个Facebook邮件最多最杂的部门，但这孩子的邮件井井有条地被分类得妥妥当当的。  
骚扰邮件可能他看到就直接删除了，但大概今晚爱德华多还没来得及登录邮箱，15分钟前的那封骚扰邮件还没被阅读，嚣张地排列在所有邮件的第一位。

马克不用点开邮件，只看邮件标题和预览内容，暴君就明白爱德华多为什么会拒绝他的帮忙了。  
他早该想到小家伙收到的是性骚扰的邮件，还是充满了黑暗肮脏的性幻想的骚扰邮件。如果请马克帮忙追查来源，那就必须让马克看到这些邮件——虽然马克现在已经看到了，但爱德华多这样的小绅士肯定不愿意，或许那个变态正是摸清了爱德华多性格中的这点，所以才肆无忌惮地用这些下流的邮件对爱德华多倾诉自己肮脏的欲望。  
马克忍着心中的怒火，皱着眉点开邮件。

————————  
宝贝，你今天加班了，是工作太多做不完吗？  
哦，也对，昨晚我也给你写了一封信，你一定看着我的邮件自慰了吧。所以我想，你当然不可能有足够的精力和效率完成今天的工作。  
我怕你寂寞，所以也留下来陪你加班了。  
广告增长部只剩下你一个，真冷清，我们刚刚应该做点有意思的事情，而不是埋首工作的，不是吗？  
我的小鹿，我真想过去，在空无一人的办公室里撕开你永远熨烫得整整齐齐的衬衫。  
不，不，别抬腿踹我，小鹿，因为我会把握机会，拽着你的双腿，扯下你的西装裤。然后，我会用衬衫绑住你的双手，分开你的双腿，让那两条修长笔直的腿架在椅子的两侧。  
你终于没有任何反抗能力，害怕得瑟瑟发抖，流着泪请我不要强奸你，但原谅我没法控制自己，因为这真是我梦寐以求的一幕。  
此时此刻，我反而不急了，因为美味的大餐需要仔细的品尝。  
所以我首先会去尝尝你的乳头，那两个红色的小东西，孤立无援地在你的胸膛上接受我的疼爱，我不但会亲吻它们，还会吸吮，你被我吸得啜泣呻吟，我猜如果吸得足够久，我甚至能吸出乳汁，对吗？毕竟你是如此淫荡，如此渴望怀孕。  
这时你下面的小肉洞也已经湿透了，所以我连前戏都不需要，就直接把我硬得发痛的肉棒喂给了你。  
你尖叫着，哭泣着，但淫荡的小肉洞把嘴张得大大的，好像吃不够似的紧紧咬着大肉棒，仿佛害怕我完全离开你。  
于是如你所愿，我不断地把自己狠狠地塞进你身体里。宝贝，你真是个坏孩子，一边哭着说不要，一边又扭得比妓女还要殷勤。  
我把你抱在怀里，一边操你，一边咬你的乳头，你下面流的水都把我的裤子沾湿了，每当我用力插你时，你的乳头就会喷出奶水，而这些甜蜜的汁液会全进我的嘴里。

你喂给我乳汁，而作为回馈，我会把我储存了有些日子的腥臭的精液全给你。是的，我就射在你的身体里，射在你下面饥渴的小嘴里，你慷慨地为我哺乳，我当然也会把你喂得饱饱的。  
这种互赠是多么甜蜜，我可怜的宝贝，我肮脏的男孩，我淫荡的小妻子。  
别哭，我欺负你只是因为我爱你，你得原谅我这点。

Ps，我看到你撞上了马克·扎克伯格了。  
这是你又故意制造的偶遇吧，宝贝？  
别骗我，我知道你是如此崇拜他。所以你想勾引他对不对？你想当硅谷的骨肉皮吗？你知道你一定是最成功的，所有人都愿意操你，除了精液外，还会自愿将大把大把的钞票塞进你下面的小嘴里让你夹得紧紧的。  
但令我意外的是，他竟然要送你回家？我猜他也迷上你了，对吗？毕竟你是这么可爱迷人。  
我的小妻子，当你坐上他的车时，他知道你屁股里还夹满了我射给你的精液吗？  
他有亲吻你吗？你愿意让他把手指插进你的小肉洞里试探吗？你一定愿意的，毕竟他是马克·扎克伯格。但是你要怎么解释你下面小嘴里含得满满的精液呢？  
不过没关系，他现在一定知道你是多么淫荡的一头小鹿了。他是不是在车后座就按捺不住，直接享受了你被我调教好的身体？  
不得不告诉你，宝贝，看到你跟着他离开让我非常生气。你是不是忘记我曾经警告过你——不要太接近别的男人——特别是马克·扎克伯格，否则下一次加班的时候，这些就将不再是我的幻想了。  
——————————

“Fuck！”马克看到最后气得差点鼠标都砸到地上。  
这封充满下流幻想和威胁的邮件，马克脸都黑了。  
前面充满侮辱性的幻想让马克感到非常恶心之余，这个色情狂，还胆敢在骚扰信中提及马克，还将马克和他那种变态联系在一起，给爱德华多描述他想象中的马克侵犯爱德华多的景象。  
而且看最后一段威胁，这已经不是这个变态第一次对爱德华多描绘这样的情景了，难怪爱德华多最近都避着他走，偶尔碰上了，打招呼也是有点胆怯和局促不安，一副不太想看见马克的样子，完全没了之前的兴高采烈。  
马克简直不敢想这个变态在过往的邮件中到底对爱德华多描绘过多少次自己。  
最可恨的是，邮件还有特殊的阅读回执，必须点进邮件拉到最后，才会将回执发送出去。这是Facebook工作邮箱里特别设定的功能。  
马克都能想象到爱德华多被迫读完全文后的模样了。  
暴君越想越恼火，简直想立刻揪出这个色情狂，直接把他送进局子里。

马克不再犹豫，直接黑进Facebook内部邮箱服务器后台。  
他是很久不当黑客了，并不代表他退步了，更何况这是他的服务器，马克黑进去简直如逛自家后花园。  
他没花多少时间，就找出了这封邮件的发送IP，直接定位，然后顺藤摸瓜地揪出了另外几个发送下流邮件的邮箱地址，交叉对比终于确认了人——是技术部达斯汀那边的一个程序员。  
做完这些的时候已经将近12点了，马克锁定对象后只能留待明日再处理，但只要知道是谁，那就好办多了。  
退出后台时，马克没忘记把那封恶心人的邮件删掉，免得让小家伙看到，又对自己避之不及。

马克做完这一切后还是气得不轻，他躺在床上毫无睡意。  
脑子里全是爱德华多最近犹如惊弓之鸟的模样，随后又想起在咖啡吧台前爱德华多故意视而不见，马克便又是心疼又是恼火。  
不知道那个变态对爱德华多说过多少次马克，才会让爱德华多这么礼貌的孩子做出这种举动。  
马克躺在那里乱七八糟地想着。  
那封下流邮件的字眼适时地窜进马克的脑海。

——我的小妻子，当你坐上他的车时，他知道你屁股里还夹满了我射给你的精液吗？

马克呼吸一顿，不由自主地想起爱德华多坐在他车里时拘谨的样子。  
他修长的双腿裹在笔挺的西装裤里，规规矩矩地双腿合拢坐着，打开一颗纽扣的衬衫领口隐约能看到锁骨。

——他有亲吻你吗？你愿意让他把手指插进你的小肉洞里试探吗？

那些淫秽的词语组成的句子，像邪恶的催眠一样，让马克开始想象自己亲吻爱德华多的情景。  
他其实可以在车里亲吻他的，对吧。  
那孩子的嘴唇看上去非常柔软，像沾着蜜糖一样。  
当马克亲吻他的时候，他一定很惊讶，可能还会带点惶恐。像爱德华多这样乖的孩子，马克想他没有过多的性经历，或者他可能还是个小处男？  
他会溺在马克富有技巧的亲吻中，连呼吸都忘记了，然后那双漂亮的棕色的眼睛因为缺乏氧气而可怜兮兮地泛红，并蒙上一层水雾。  
如果马克在车里拥抱他，他很可能也不会拒绝，或者只是稍微抗议一下，便在马克的强势里败下阵来，温驯地遂了马克的愿望，让马克打开他的衬衫纽扣解开他的皮带。  
他低声叫马克“扎克伯格先生”，漂亮匀称的身体委屈地蜷缩在逼仄的车里，他只能张开光裸的长腿盘到马克腰上，双手眷恋地环住马克的颈脖。  
……

马克的呼吸因为这种放肆的想象而变得有点急促浊重。  
他忍不住伸手进薄被中，脑海里爱德华多温和甜软的声音很快让马克的手被弄脏了。  
马克平复了一下，掀开被子，拿了床边的纸巾草草拭擦了一下手心，便进浴室洗了个冷水澡。  
重新躺回床上后他想起刚刚的事情，又忍不住厌恶自己，这样去想象一个比他年轻十岁，还没大学毕业的孩子，和那个变态又有什么本质上的不同呢？

次日起来的时候马克心情特别糟糕。  
他草草洗漱了一下就回了Facebook。还没把办公室的椅子坐稳，达斯汀就闯进来了。  
“马克，告诉我昨晚入侵Facebook服务器的那个黑客不是你！”CTO嚷嚷着。  
今早有值班的程序员跟达斯汀报告昨晚有一例入侵，拦都拦不住，奇怪的是那个黑客只在服务器里逛了逛，没有做任何破坏就退出去了。  
马克知道当时自己追踪那个变态地址时，有Facebook的程序员在阻拦，他也没理会，更是大喇喇地没有隐藏行踪——反正归根到底是他的服务器。  
估计是程序员通过蛛丝马迹定位了他，结果发现好像是自家暴君，于是一头雾水地报告了达斯汀。  
于是CTO兴师问罪来了。

“是我。”马克大方承认。  
“你有毛病啊，黑Facebook的服务器。”达斯汀没好气地说，“你要做什么不能让我们技术部来吗？还搞黑客入侵，你是觉得我们技术部很空闲是吗？”  
“科威·李维斯这个人你认识吗？”马克没理会他。  
“我知道，”达斯汀说，“来Facebook三年的员工了。”  
“解雇他。”马克忍着恶心道，“没收他的ID身份卡，把他列进黑名单里，以后不允许这个人再进入Facebook的园区。”  
“他没犯什么错，干什么解雇他。”达斯汀莫名其妙，“你得给我个理由，我不能让你随心所欲的解雇我的程序员。”  
马克难得沉默了一下，尽管他不说话，但是脸色非常暴躁。  
过了一会他决定对达斯汀如实说明，“这个人是个色情跟踪狂，留着他有后患，保不准那天就做出性骚扰的事情来，给Facebook惹丑闻。”  
达斯汀愣了一下，张口结舌：“别告诉我，他性骚扰你……马克。”

马克闻言看他的眼神犹如看智障。  
“马克，你得告诉我才能帮你啊。”达斯汀无奈道。  
“他跟踪爱德华多。”马克说。  
“爱德华多？”达斯汀好一会儿才把这个有点拗口的名字和那个南美洲小太阳联系在一起，“哦，你喜欢的那个实习生啊。”  
“嗯。”马克算是承认了。  
“你怎么知道的。”达斯汀又问，“你看到他跟踪那个小太阳了吗？”  
“小太阳？”马克皱眉。  
“他笑起来跟小太阳似的，我这名字没起错吧？”达斯汀笑嘻嘻，“所以你到底怎么发现的？”  
“他给爱德华多邮箱发色情邮件。”马克说，“把那孩子吓坏了。”  
“等等，”达斯汀不愧是他多年好友和拍档，立刻捉住重点，“你怎么知道的。别告诉我你黑了小太阳的邮箱。”  
“是。”马总毫无愧疚，“他不让我查邮件我就黑了。”  
“他不让你查就是你黑他邮箱的理由吗？马克，你懂不懂什么叫隐私？你这行为跟科威·李维斯有什么不一样？”达斯汀捂着额头头疼得很，“算了，我帮你这次，等会儿找个理由把他解雇了，既然是变态跟踪狂，我顺便找点证据看能不能送他去局子住几天。但你千万不要让克里斯知道，不然又要训我俩。”  
“知道了。”马克不以为然，达斯汀怕克里斯，他可不怕。  
“说起来你怎么还不去追小太阳，帮人家揪出变态跟踪狂还偷偷摸摸不敢告诉他，直接追求他不行？”达斯汀说，“实习期都要结束了，小朋友跑回哈佛我看你怎么后悔。”  
“他才21岁，达斯汀。”马克说。  
“那又怎样？你也才31。”达斯汀说，“21岁都成年了好吗，你在顾虑什么？你看肖恩，找的女孩子还有19，20岁的。”  
“别拿我跟肖恩比。”马克瞪了达斯汀一眼。  
“行行行，不比就不比。”达斯汀撇了撇嘴，“人跑了别后悔。”


	3. 3

马克在Facebook收到来自爱德华多的私信时，Chris和Dustin正在跟Mark讨论关于新上映的那部Facebook电影。  
大卫·芬奇做的导演，编剧索金是马克最喜欢的编剧之一。  
马克想请Facebook所有人看电影，克里斯不是很同意这件事，因为这意味着马克需要公开发表对电影的感想。克里斯不觉得就马克那张嘴能说出什么好话，如果得罪好莱坞，让那些明星们在推特吐槽Facebook和马克，克里斯向马克保证自己立刻就会递交辞呈。  
而达斯汀觉得Facebook有电影很酷，所以坚决地站在了马克身边，克里斯正头疼着。  
马克正要回答克里斯，手机的客户端显示了爱德华多的私信，他低头直接点开，没有内容，只有“扎克伯格先生”几个词。  
马克回了个问号，“？”  
爱德华多：“我想问你一件事，先生……”  
马克：“问。”  
爱德华多：“先生，我想问的是上周被警方带走的那个程序员……怎么回事？”  
马克：“他在网络上贩卖违禁药物。”

“马克？”克里斯看到暴君在他说话时堂而皇之地划开了手机——尽管刚刚马克也心不在焉地听着克里斯的慷慨陈词，但好歹也是在“听”着不是——开始跟人发私信，忍不住提高了声音。  
“马克，我在跟你提很严肃的事情。”  
“我能听到你在说什么。”马克一边回复手机里的私信一边敷衍地安抚克里斯，然后他看到爱德华多又提了一个问题。  
爱德华多：“……那个人，是发骚扰信的匿名者吗？自从他被警察带走后，我再也没收到过匿名信了。”  
马克想了三十秒，他本来可以糊弄过去的，爱德华多并不太懂这些，但最后还是诚实地回答，“是的。”  
爱德华多：“你是怎么找到他的，先生？”

“马克，小太阳终于又理你了？”站在马克身边的达斯汀瞄到手机屏幕上的爱德华多的头像。  
马克曾经跟达斯汀提到因为匿名信的缘故，爱德华多已经躲避他将近两周了。  
在把科威·李维斯送进警局后，并不知道他就是跟踪狂的爱德华多仍然小心翼翼地避着马克，直到一周过去，他才犹豫着询问。  
“等等？小太阳？”克里斯看了看达斯汀，又看看马克，“什么小太阳，你们在说什么？”  
“嗯。”马克头也不抬地在往手机对话框中输入，“他问我李维斯的事情，问我是不是黑进过他的邮箱。”  
“认真的，你们是不是又做了什么我不知道的？”克里斯头疼地说，“谁来给我解释一下‘小太阳’？”  
“是个实习生，巴西裔美国籍犹太人。长得超级可爱，笑起来像南美洲小太阳，而且工作能力特别好，”达斯汀向克里斯解释，“马克喜欢他，想泡他。”  
“你竟然学肖恩泡实习生了？”克里斯尖叫。  
“我没有学肖恩。”马克说，“我没打算泡他。”  
“那你告诉他了吗？”达斯汀紧张，“千万不要告诉他，这会让你看上去像另一个跟踪狂！”  
“我说了。”马克说，“我说我黑进他邮箱里通过骚扰邮件查到的人。”  
“上帝啊！”达斯汀也加入了克里斯的尖叫行列，“你完了马克，他怎么说？！”  
而克里斯，已经不知道该教训他们电影的事情还是泡实习生的事情还是侵犯个人隐私的黑客行为了。  
说真的，他不过是去了欧洲半个月，怎么就闹出这些呢？  
“他说了‘谢谢’。”马克回答达斯汀。  
“没了？”达斯汀问。  
“没了。”马克说。  
“这个谢谢的意思，应该是‘请你远离我的生活’的礼貌说法。”达斯汀痛心疾首，“哦，我就知道！马克你总能在爱情上搞砸一切。”  
克里斯：“……希望你们两个都能有点自知之明，不要祸害实习生。”  
马克：“……”

匿名骚扰信的事情结束了，跟踪狂也被马克解决了，但爱德华多还是躲避着他。  
虽然爱德华多不会再像上次在咖啡吧台前那样装作没有见到马克，但好几次碰到马克，爱德华多打完招呼后简直像落荒而逃一样。  
达斯汀碰到过几次，小朋友看到马克，脸都红了，慌张得好像马克是什么洪水猛兽似的。  
马克没什么所谓，反正爱德华多再过一周就要结束实习回哈佛了。  
CTO倒是非常恨铁不成钢，觉得爱德华多肯定也对马克有意思才脸红的，马克还是非常有希望，于是频频催促马克去追求小朋友。  
马克没对达斯汀说那些糟心的邮件，但暴君很明白爱德华多为什么脸红还避着他。  
匿名邮件中，那个变态不止一次对爱德华多描述马克用下流的手法侵犯爱德华多，爱德华多一看到马克就想起那些性骚扰。  
而且小朋友知道他看过骚扰信，肯定更加尴尬羞耻，哪里还敢往马克身边凑，躲他都来不及了吧。  
这不是马克的错，但爱德华多看到他就跑，马克也能理解，没办法，就这样吧，马克也不想逼他什么。

在这批实习生实习期的最后一天，大卫·芬奇导演的关于Facebook的电影终于上映了。  
尽管克里斯颇有微词，但马克最后还是决定请Facebook所有人去看电影，并且给他们都点了一杯苹果马丁尼。  
爱德华多拿到的电影票是最后一排的第二个座位，他本来想坐中间，但既然拿到这个座位那也没有办法，爱德华多小小地郁闷了一下。  
马克给Facebook的猴子们租下整个影院，但爱德华多路上注意了一下，并没有见到马克的身影。  
影厅的灯灭了，电影开始播放，爱德华多身边的座位仍旧是空的。电影开始五分钟后，有人在他身边坐下。  
爱德华多好奇地转头，竟然看到马克坐到了他身边。  
“扎克伯格先生？！”爱德华多低声惊叫。  
“有事耽搁来晚了。”马克解释，随后想到达斯汀说，入侵小朋友邮箱的行为让他看上去像另一个跟踪狂，于是暴君又对爱德华多解释道，“因为可能会晚来，让他们给我留了最外面的座位。”  
肯定又是达斯汀多管闲事安排了小家伙坐这里。  
“哦。”爱德华多回应，他不知道说什么好。  
马克看他尴尬得不得了，于是面无表情地率先回过头不再看爱德华多，把视线投放在屏幕上，爱德华多这才拘谨地看向荧幕。  
马克虽然一直在看电影，但他分了将近一半的注意力给爱德华多。  
小朋友一会儿一会儿地偷偷转头看他，把马克弄得也没法集中注意力，直到电影里肖恩·帕克出现时，他才被电影吸引，不再频频看马克。

大卫·芬奇的电影把重点放在了马克和Facebook第一任总裁肖恩·帕克的恩怨上，故事的结尾马克设计了肖恩·帕克，举报他在派对带没到21岁的年轻人狂欢吸粉。肖恩在董事会的席位因此被马克收入囊中。  
电影放映完毕，爱德华多小心翼翼地看向身边的马克。马克显然没想到自己的创业过程被这么编排了，他脸色有点差，没等字幕结束就站起来离场了。  
爱德华多赶紧跟上去，幸好他们坐在最后，提前离场的行动没有引起任何人的注意。

“扎克伯格先生？”爱德华多在马克身后叫他。  
“你怎么跟来了？”马克回头。  
最近大半个月避他唯恐不及的小家伙跟在他身后亦步亦趋的，犹犹豫豫不敢上前，一脸担忧的样子。  
“你生气了，先生？”爱德华多看到他停了脚步，赶紧追上去，“电影拍成那样……”  
他本来见到马克感觉很尴尬，但马克的不高兴让爱德华多抛掉了那些令人难堪的记忆。  
“没有。”马克说，“习惯了。”  
“习惯了？”爱德华多疑惑。  
“我跟肖恩关系很好，”马克说，“他指导了我怎么发展Facebook，在最开始的时候。那时候我还一窍不通，我不可能设计他的。不过他生活作风不好，之前就是因为这样被红杉资本摆了一道，所以他那次派对就有人猜测是我做的。”  
“可是你不会用Facebook来做赌注。”爱德华多说，“你那次之后一直对大麻零容忍，就是因为帕克先生那次意外给Facebook产生了很不好的影响。”  
马克有点意外，“你知道？那都是7年前的事情了，你才13岁那时候。”  
爱德华多轻轻点头，“我有了解过Facebook，扎克伯格先生。”  
“媒体们肯定都明白你对大麻的态度，”爱德华多说，“他们还会这么说你，只是为了噱头——Facebook创始人之间的恩怨。”  
他本来是在劝马克，但说着说着自己都生气起来了。  
马克看着这个一脸稚气的小家伙在为自己鸣不平，怒气神奇地烟消云散。  
他难得地翘起嘴角，自嘲道，“也是，如果不编排些恩怨，观众们大概就只能看我坐在电脑前不停编程和搭建网站看两小时了。”  
“这样的电影我也愿意看啊。”爱德华多踢起脚边的小石子小声说。  
“回Facebook吧，我开车送你回去。”马克道，“晚上还有专门为你们实习生办的派对，你应该参加的吧？”  
“当然。”爱德华多说，“扎克伯格先生你来吗？”  
“如果没什么别的事情的话。”马克回答。

因为是周五，Facebook的猴子们看完电影，只要手上没紧要工作的，就可以回家了。  
但好几个接收了实习生的部门联合起来举办了个送行派对，大部分的猴子爱凑热闹，便又浩浩荡荡地回了Facebook。  
马克处理完一些事情，去到派对的时候，才发现这班人捎带着实习生们都玩嗨了。  
他的视线在群魔乱舞的猴子堆里逡巡了一圈，终于在人群的中心看到爱德华多。  
他长得漂亮，性格又软和温柔，工作能力又很强，因此十分有人缘。实习结束的派对上不乏女孩子想要跟他保持联系的，马克看了看他身边的人，男孩子也不少。  
小家伙大概酒量不太好——又或者已经喝了很多酒了，所以看上去脸蛋红扑扑的，棕色的眼睛有点迷离，焦糖的甜味都快随着醉意而溢出来了，让马克想起酒心巧克力的味道。

“嗨，马克，没想到你也会来这种派对，你往年不是不参加的吗？”  
有人拍了拍马克。  
马克回头，“肖恩？你怎么来了。”  
“今天不是去看电影吗，而且有派对，怎么能少了我？”肖恩耸耸肩。  
直到马克冷冷地瞪着他，肖恩才说了实话。  
“达斯汀和克里斯说你被实习生里的一个小可爱迷住了，我好奇得很，就来看看是谁迷住了我们暴君。”  
“没有的事。”马克平静地说。  
“哦，”肖恩一脸不相信的表情，他用肩膀撞了撞马克，“达斯汀说，广告部的主管发现你私下指导过那个小可爱。”  
马克愣了一下，想起应该是爱德华多来照顾他和Beast的那个周末，他看到爱德华多为报告犯愁，就指导了一下，谁记得他引导爱德华多的观点后来有没有对那些高管说过。  
他手下各个部门的高管都是人精，一下子就发现了端倪。难怪今天自己只说影厅留最外面的位子，旁边却坐着爱德华多，想来不是达斯汀，而是广告部的主管特意安排的。  
马克心里生出一丝不快，自以为隐藏得很好的心思，除了达斯汀外，也早就被身边的人看得一清二楚。  
可是他表现得真的有这么明显吗？马克想了想自己的举动，他平时看到小家伙也不冷不热的。  
“还有，克里斯说，只要那个小可爱在场，你训人都训得特别轻。”肖恩揶揄道，“还私下帮他解决过跟踪狂的事情。”

马克锋利的视线就差没把肖恩的嘴撕了。  
“就你这样的，还说没有对实习生动心？”肖恩还不知死活地说，“就是你这泡法不怎么样，要不要我教你？保准你今晚把小可爱拐上床。”  
“你是不是觉得现在不需要有人帮你擦屁股了？”马克冷冷地开口，“有空在这里说你的嫖赌经验。”  
“别这样啊，马克。”肖恩最近没惹出什么事情，当然不怕他，“告诉我，是哪个孩子？”  
“他不在。”马克说。  
“不在？”肖恩显然不相信，那孩子不在，马克这种时间值千金的人来派对凑什么热闹？但肖恩也没有追问马克，毕竟以马克的性格，他要是不想说，肖恩是不可能套出话来的。  
“哦，”他玩味的视线扫完全场，花花公子眼睛毒得很，没花多久，就指着不远处的爱德华多说，“是那个孩子吗，马克？又乖又甜，一看就是你喜欢的类型。”  
“不是他。”马克冷冷地道，“而且我没有喜欢的类型。”  
“哦，那就是最适合你的类型。”肖恩再次确认，“真不是他？”  
“不是。”马克说。  
“那我去泡他，他真可爱，我今晚要把他拐上床好好疼爱。”肖恩看了马克一眼，轻飘飘地撂下一句话，拿着一杯鸡尾酒就往爱德华多走去。

“嘿。”肖恩分开人群，来到爱德华多面前。  
肖恩气场很强，爱德华多身边的几个女孩子和男孩子都主动分开了。  
爱德华多其实有点醉了，恍恍惚惚困惑地看向肖恩。  
天啊，这孩子长得真甜，肖恩心中暗自感叹，他差点迷失在那双渗了蜜的棕色眼睛里。  
肖恩阅人算多了，爱德华多不算最英俊的，但他干净的气息仍然足以让肖恩把他排进自己最好看的情人前五——当然，前提是他能扛住暴君泡上这孩子。  
“嗨，你真可爱，”肖恩搭讪，“你叫什么名字？”  
“那你又是谁？”爱德华多问，他看上去对肖恩让人犯晕的荷尔蒙免疫。  
“肖恩·帕克。”肖恩笑了笑。  
然后他满意地听见爱德华多周围的人倒抽一口气。

肖恩对于Facebook来说一直是个特殊的存在。他既是Facebook的大功臣、奠基人，也是频频给Facebook惹祸的麻烦精。  
但总的来说，肖恩·帕克是硅谷的传说，硅谷里的人对他更是爱恨交加，要么恨他恨得要死，要么爱他爱得要死。  
“肖恩·帕克？”爱德华多歪了歪头，露出嫌弃的表情，谴责道，“就是你差点给扎克伯格先生惹麻烦，你还拿支票嘲笑他。”  
他显然醉得不轻，把电影里的剧情弄混了。  
“哦，宝贝，”肖恩哄他，“我跟马克关系好着呢，怎么可能拿支票嘲笑他？”  
爱德华多不相信地看着他，皱着眉一脸怀疑。  
肖恩把手上的鸡尾酒递给他，“来，我请你喝酒，你喝了它，我就跟你说更多我跟马克的故事。”  
爱德华多没有立刻接过来，他盯着肖恩手上的酒发愣。  
那杯酒真好看，柠檬黄和天蓝色分层了。  
他想喝喝看，但是肖恩给他的感觉很危险——爱德华多有种近乎小动物般的警觉。  
“马克那时候还没有成名，有很多事情媒体是不知道的，你想不想知道？”肖恩继续引诱他，“我们找个安静的地方，我全部告诉你，好不好？”  
“好。”爱德华多没抵抗得住这个诱惑，伸手要接的时候，肖恩手上那杯酒就被劫走了。

马克把手上拦下来的鸡尾酒随手放在旁边的桌子上。  
肖恩一脸“我就知道”的表情，得意洋洋。  
马克被他弄得特别火大，爱德华多在旁边软软叫了一声“扎克伯格先生”，就把暴君的火气浇灭了。  
其他实习生哪里敢招惹暴君，马克一来，早就跑的一干二净了。  
看到肖恩在旁边虎视眈眈，马克气就不打一处来。  
肖恩还要在旁边煽风点火，“说真的，马克，你又不泡他，让我泡怎么样，我又不会伤害他，你知道的，我的每一任情人都非常满意我，各个方面。”  
爱德华多酒喝多了，脑子不是很转得过来，迷瞪瞪地瞅着肖恩，肖恩嫌死得不够快似的对着这个可爱的实习生眨眼。  
马克被肖恩弄得糟心得要死，但他踹不走肖恩这个大活人，自己走开又觉得堵心，怕肖恩这个没节操的把爱德华多吃了。爱德华多可以跟别人交往，但绝不是肖恩这种烂人。  
暴君想了想，索性拽住爱德华多的手，把小朋友扯过来，直接往外拉。

马克的手很有劲，心里又不高兴，不自觉就用力了。  
“扎克伯格先生？”爱德华多被他拽得脚步都乱了，但是他只叫了马克一声，马克没有理他，爱德华多就不再出声了，乖乖地踉踉跄跄追上马克的脚步。  
马克一直把他带出派对，来到自己车前，开了车门先把这个喝醉的孩子推上副驾驶。  
然后他自己绕过另一侧上了驾驶座。  
马克给自己挂好安全带后，回头看到爱德华多又无辜又困惑地愣愣看着自己，还有点委屈，好像在等着马克解释。  
马克犹豫了一下，凑近爱德华多，将手环过他，帮他系安全带。  
他这个动作好像把小朋友搂在怀里。  
靠近爱德华多的时候，他身上很淡的古龙水混着酒精的香甜味道飘进马克鼻息，酒心巧克力的感觉又浮出来了。  
这味道和爱德华多清醒时的纯粹干净大相径庭，却并不违和，甚至还带了点魅惑的性气息，马克差点就觉得自己醉了。  
马克有性生活——当然，他没跟什么人交往，但他有过好几任的情人，那些女性身上极张扬的香水混着温热的体温虽然能很好地调动马克的性欲，但没有像爱德华多这样使他感觉这么想要一个人——而不仅仅是一个人的身体。

马克完全可以借着爱德华多的醉意去拥抱一下他甚至亲吻他，但暴君没有放纵自己占小朋友的便宜，面不改色地屏息帮爱德华多扣好安全带后就退回驾驶座。  
爱德华多没有动，只有他的视线一直跟着马克的手，然后从安全带上回到马克脸上，“我们去哪里，扎克伯格先生？”  
“哪里都不去，”马克说，“回你家。”  
“派对结束了吗？”他问。  
“还没。”马克回答。  
“那为什么回家？”爱德华多有点不满，嘟嘟囔囔，“你不是不想派对在十一点前结束吗？还有两个小时呢……”  
马克觉得大卫·芬奇那电影真是有毒，爱德华多喝醉了还念念不忘，早知道就不请Facebook的人去看电影了。  
“因为你醉了。”马克回答。  
他启动汽车，离开停车场。  
“可是……”爱德华多还想说什么。  
马克说，“别说话。”  
“哦。”喝醉的小朋友虽然有点啰嗦，但很听话，乖乖闭嘴了。

马克把车开到爱德华多的楼下，小家伙自动自觉地慢吞吞解开安全带，慢吞吞下车，但马克看他动作很不利索的样子，犹豫了一下，决定送他上楼。  
爱德华多刷卡进公寓大门，马克跟着他走进电梯。  
爱德华多按下20，马克记得他住10层，问他，“你去20楼做什么？”  
“啊，”爱德华多看了看楼层按键，自言自语，“怎么按错了……”  
他赌气地伸手戳了戳数字10。  
马克无语，自己送他上来是对的，免得他不小心敲了别人的门，谁知道门里面的是什么人，白捡一个可爱的小醉鬼会做出什么事？  
换了别人喝酒喝成傻子，马克早就不耐烦了，只有爱德华多，他耐心得很还担心他犯懵。  
爱德华多从口袋里摸出钥匙开了门，然后站在门口瞅着马克。  
“快进去吧，再见。”马克跟他道别，还不放心地叮嘱，“记得关好门。”  
“扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多期期艾艾地说，“你不进来吗？”  
“不了。”马克说。  
他哪里敢多留，马克怕控制不住自己。之前那个跟踪狂对爱德华多做了那么过分的骚扰，马克怕他留了心理阴影，不想因为自己失控而使爱德华多想起那些不堪的骚扰信。

“可是我明天就结束实习了，先生……”爱德华多伸手拉住马克的T恤小声说，“我要回哈佛了。”  
“我知道。”马克回答，他低头，看着被小朋友拉住的T恤一角，纯棉的灰色T恤已经皱了，爱德华多拉得很用力，一脸不要他走的任性。  
“你是不是生气了，扎克伯格先生？”爱德华多问。  
“没有。”马克说，“为什么？”  
“你看上去急着走。”小朋友委屈地指控马克。  
马克不说话。  
“是不是因为我一直躲着你，让你不高兴？”爱德华多又问。  
“对不起，扎克伯格先生。”爱德华多像个做错事的孩子，“我不是故意躲开你的……”  
“我知道。”马克说，“没关系，我不在意。”

“你看到那封邮件，是不是很生气？”爱德华多又问。  
之前马克向他坦白自己黑进邮箱看到骚扰邮件然后反追踪的事情，这说明马克知道邮件里写的什么。  
“是。”马克点头承认，“它们很恶心。”  
“对不起，先生……”爱德华多松开手，低下头。  
“这不是你的错。”马克说。  
“我躲你，是因为……”小朋友看着马克，好像用了全身的勇气才说出口，“是因为……我觉得里面写到你的部分……让我……让我……”  
他涨红了脸，棕色的大眼睛因为醉意和羞耻而漫上一层水雾。  
“让你什么？”马克感到喉头发紧，哑着声音问，一种隐秘的期待使马克觉得下腹收紧。  
“我……我会有反应……”爱德华多不敢看马克，“那种反应……”  
马克没有说话，钴蓝的眼睛像深海，爱德华多不知道马克在想什么，而正因为不知道，所以马克总是让他害怕。  
“我知道这很恶心，”他心虚地絮絮叨叨语无伦次，“那个跟踪狂也让我很恶心，所以我知道被人意淫很恶心……但是他对你的形容让我……对不起，先生，对不……”  
他话还没说完，就感到一股强烈的冲击，整个人被推进屋子里，马克将门用力关上，然后把不知道自己刚刚说了什么的小朋友直接抵在墙上。

“再说一遍，邮件里提到我的内容让你怎么了？”马克压着他，沉声问。  
爱德华多几乎吓得傻住不敢动，马克的气息极具侵略性。  
“告诉我。”马克离他更近了，“乖。”  
他那声冷冰冰的“乖”完全听不出温柔的意思，更像是猛兽进食前喉咙里的低吟。  
“先生，我……我喜欢你……”爱德华多看着马克锋利的眉眼，感到晕眩，双腿发软，在马克的注视下快要站不住了。  
他本来不敢说，马克太高高在上了，可是明天他就要离开Facebook了，或许再也见不到马克了。  
“我、我想和你做爱，先生……”爱德华多说，鼓起勇气，但仍然怕得声音都在发抖，“我喜欢你……”


	4. 4

当爱德华多鼓足勇气，说出想和马克做爱的话后，马克沉默了一会儿，拉起他的手往房间走。  
小醉鬼紧张极了，任由暴君牵着，手和脚都使不上力气，脚步虚浮踉踉跄跄地跟在马克后面被拖着走。  
他租的是一室一厅的小公寓，马克直接把他拉进卧室推倒在床上。  
爱德华多愣愣地仰躺着，灌满了酒精和爱情的脑子完全转不动，还没意识到发生了什么，傻乎乎地看着马克坐到身边，弯腰往他身上压。  
暴君冷淡的钴蓝眼睛占据了爱德华多所有的视线，他目不转睛地看着马克，感觉自己好像溺在深海里不断往下沉，什么都想不起来了。  
“你想和我做爱？”马克低声问，他沙哑的声音像催眠。  
爱德华多点头。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”马克再次确认，“这不是你酒后的一时兴起吧？华多，你醉了。”  
他是他们之中清醒的那个，并且是年长的那个，马克觉得自己对他负有责任。  
“我可能醉了，但我知道我在说什么！”爱德华多觉得很委屈，觉得自己说的话在马克那里不被当真，也没有分量。  
他对马克大声说，“扎克伯格先生，我喜欢你，喜欢你我又没有错，这是我最后的机会了，才对你说的！”  
马克：“……”  
“是不是很多人想跟你做爱？是不是很多人对你说过这样的话？”爱德华多没得到马克的回应，委屈变成了小脾气，“我可能没有他们成熟，没有他们有魅力，你还把我当孩子！可是先生，我一定是里面最喜欢你的那个，也是喜欢你最久的那个！”

天真诚实又直白热烈的答案取悦了暴君。  
马克的嘴角微微翘起来，他笑起来的弧度不大，但神奇地柔和了他脸上锋利的线条和冰冷的轮廓，像春日暖阳融化了坚冰。  
爱德华多感到心脏跳得急促得快要承受不住了。  
“傻瓜。”马克低下头，轻轻啄吻了一下小朋友因为惊讶而微张的唇，果然像他之前想象的那样柔软甜蜜，适合接吻。  
爱德华多仿佛不敢置信一样看着马克。  
迷愣愣的表情让马克忍不住又轻轻啄吻了一下他。  
“闭眼，华多。”暴君低声说，他说话从来没有这么温柔过，好像怕吓到这个孩子。

爱德华多听话地闭上眼睛，他纤长卷翘的睫毛微微颤着。  
马克看到他抓紧了身下的床单，他身上所有的小动作和表现都表明他正处于极度紧张的状态下，但他没有做出任何抗拒的动作，像马克之前想象过的那样，顺服又乖巧地躺在他身下。  
这使这场性爱的主导者马克感到自己像神，而他可爱的小实习生则是心甘情愿献祭的幼鹿，屈着纤细修长的四肢蜷缩在献祭台上，瑟瑟发抖着等待马克的品尝。  
他像童话里生活优渥不知世事的小王子一样，又像温室里的玫瑰一般新鲜柔软，没有受过一点点生活的污垢，花瓣上甚至还托着露珠，然后，他把这样干净纯粹的自己自愿献给马克。  
肖恩说得对，对于马克这种控制狂来说，爱德华多这种乖孩子，是最能满足他的控制欲的类型。  
但此时马克除了控制欲的满足外，心中也柔软得好像要化了一样。  
他没有立刻做什么动作，只是持续地啄吻着爱德华多的唇，每次都是轻而温柔地碰触一下就离开。  
温柔的吻化解了小朋友的紧张，爱德华多显然很喜欢这种充满爱意的接触，他开始追逐马克的唇，小心翼翼地回吻。  
那之后马克才稍微加深了吻，但也只是用舌头舔着爱德华多的唇。  
“先生，扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多小声地叫着他。  
“嗯？”马克开始亲吻爱德华多的颈脖，“怎么了？”  
小家伙伸手试探性地搂着马克，小声再次告白，“我喜欢你，先生，真的很喜欢，喜欢很久了……”  
“我知道。”马克说，他吮吻爱德华多的喉结，“嘘，不要紧张。”

暴君把他吻得舒服极了，温热潮湿的吻一个接着一个落在爱德华多的肌肤上。  
吻很暖，可是渐渐地，爱德华多感到自己的皮肤好像被马克的吻点燃了，很快变得火热而干燥，仿佛得了饥渴症，正叫嚣着渴求更多。  
“扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多战栗着，任由马克一颗颗解开他衬衫的纽扣，直到他几乎赤裸地躺在马克身下。  
他感到有点羞耻，并因此而全身泛起好看的薄红。  
马克伏在他身上，沿着他好看的身体线条往下吻，然后咬住了他的乳尖。

他想起那封骚扰邮件里的话。

——我首先会去尝尝你的乳头，那两个红色的小东西，孤立无援地在你的胸膛上接受我的疼爱，我不但会亲吻它们，还会吸吮，你被我吸得啜泣呻吟，我猜如果吸得足够久，我甚至能吸出乳汁，对吗？

那些下流的话在马克脑中重现，并且挥之不去。  
正如那个人所想象的，爱德华多的乳尖红红的，孤立无援地在他的胸膛上，格外显眼，诱惑着马克去亲吻、去欺负、去蹂躏。  
但那个人只是想象而已，能真正见到的只有马克，也只能是马克。  
暴君含住他右边的乳尖，不断用舌头去顶弄凸起的地方，爱德华多轻颤着发出急促的喘息，直到马克咬着那个小东西用力一吸，逼出小家伙的一声呻吟。  
“扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多的手指插进马克的卷发里，但是他不敢扯自己偶像和暗恋对象的头发，可怜兮兮地轻轻虚揪着马克的卷发。  
“嗯？”马克仍旧不断埋首他的胸膛上，舔弄逗着他的乳头，甚至用牙齿叼着那个小东西往外拉扯。  
“那你想过我吸吮你的乳头吗？”马克一边玩弄着另一边的小东西，一边问，“回答我，华多。”  
“……有……”爱德华多咬着手指说，他右边的乳尖被马克咬得又湿又肿，左边的乳尖因为马克的手指的夹弄拉扯，也已经红肿了。  
“除了咬外，我是怎么弄你这里？”马克问。  
“乳夹……”爱德华多咬着手指，羞耻使他含含糊糊地带上哭腔，“你把乳夹夹在……我的乳头上……但那应该很痛……可是我一想到你，我觉得，如果是你弄的，那痛应该也可以忍耐……”  
马克一愣，没想到他的幻想里还带着道具，但转念一想，随即明白过来，一定是那个变态灌输给他的色情想象，或许那个变态提过乳夹，被小朋友胡乱套到了自己跟马克的性交幻想里。  
暴君揉弄着那颗可怜的挺起的乳尖，凑上去亲吻他，“那个变态教你的？”

爱德华多点头。  
那个变态甚至对他描述过支配服从这样的性爱。  
可是爱德华多做的梦里，跟他做爱的却是马克。他梦见自己大张着腿浑身赤裸地坐在衣服完整的马克怀里。  
他的双手被绑在身后，乳尖上夹着那个变态描述的乳夹，屁股里含着马克的阴茎。  
马克冷着脸，扣紧他的腰，从下往上把他顶穿。  
爱德华多记得梦里自己哭得很厉害，但并不是求饶，而是想要更多，他不断用赤裸的身体去磨蹭马克，但马克完全不为所动，只重复着贯穿他的动作。  
那是爱德华多这辈子做过的最辣的春梦。  
醒来的时候他梦遗了，羞愧得浑身发烫，觉得自己亵渎了马克，所以他后来一直不敢靠近马克，怕一见到他，就想起那些面红耳赤的淫荡的想象，被马克察觉。  
“忘掉那些乱七八糟的。”马克压在他身上，“以后我会一点点全部教给你，乳夹，或者按摩棒，我们都可以试试，你会喜欢的。”  
“啊、先生……”爱德华多摇头，但他哪有暴君那么丰富的经验，已经被挑逗得在他身下小幅度地难耐地扭动着，像脱水的鱼，又被马克按得紧紧的。  
“扎克伯格先生……我想要……”他呻吟着小声催促。

“我一直以为你是个乖孩子，”马克咬着他有点像精灵的尖耳朵，把耳廓都咬红了，一边故意刺激他，“没想到你这么淫荡。”  
“不，我没有……”爱德华多小声地否认，但没什么底气，“我不是……”  
“你不是？”马克握着小家伙已经完全勃起的性器揉弄着，“那我亲你几下，才摸了摸你，你就勃起成这样？”  
马克是双性恋，他的性经验里还包括男性，这些动作已经很娴熟。  
“我、我……”爱德华多说不出话，好半天才说，“因为我喜欢你，你在摸我……”  
马克沉着声音笑了，因为喜欢所以有性欲，这真是全天下最直白的反应，不加一点点修饰掩藏，光明正大的，马克觉得他真是可爱极了。

刚刚一直没有得到抚慰的性器有点干涩，马克给他手淫并不是很顺利，但爱德华多还是得到了快感，不过马克看出来快感的来源更多是心理上的冲击。  
他于是放开爱德华多的性器。  
“先生？”爱德华多欲求不满地可怜巴巴地看着马克，但下一刻小朋友就惊叫起来，因为马克已经张嘴含进了他翘得高高的性器。  
“不！不要做这个，”爱德华多慌张地说，“很脏，先生……”  
“别动。”马克制止他的挣扎，亲了亲他性器的顶端，“你很干净，华多。”  
爱德华多仍然挣扎着想要合上双腿，但是马克嵌在他双腿间，开始以非常强势的方式替他口交，很快就吸得他张着腿打颤。  
“扎克伯格先生……不要……！”爱德华多很快就被马克弄得濒临高潮，他抽泣着往后躲，被马克分出双手摁住，爱德华多又是舒服又是惊惶。  
爱德华多感到自己的性器被温暖的口腔包裹，快感盘旋在小腹，他的脚后跟不断磨蹭着床单，想要舒缓他从没感受过的快感。  
可是天啊，那是马克，马克·扎克伯格！  
他怎么可以让马克给他做这种事情？  
“我快要……先生，求你了……呜……”爱德华多挣扎起来，“放开我，啊……”  
话没说完，被马克坏心眼地给了个深喉，小家伙立刻控制不住就射在了马克嘴里。

马克将嘴里的精液吐在手心里，他是个控制狂，心里越炽烈，表情越冷淡克制。  
爱德华多还不熟悉他这点，一直很害怕他，只当是因为自己射在他嘴里让马克生气了，便道歉道，“对不起，对不起，先生，我、我没忍住……”  
马克把精液涂在爱德华多挺翘的鼻梁上，又沾了一些抹进他的嘴里。  
爱德华多不敢反抗，委屈地张嘴含着马克的手指。  
“舔干净，华多。”马克说。  
然后暴君便感觉到那条柔软的湿漉漉的小舌头卷着自己手指舔舐起来，像小奶猫一样。  
爱德华多红着眼睛，含泪乖乖地舔掉了自己射出来的东西，把马克的手指弄得干干净净的。  
马克觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了，虽然他是个控制狂，而爱德华多就像一张干净的白纸，他会慢慢在上面画上颜色，教他享受性爱，教他各种快乐，然后慢慢蚕食这个小少爷。  
但第一次，马克不想忍太久，于是抽出手指，摸到爱德华多的肉穴，就着唾液插了进去。

那个下身的入口紧紧闭合着，但不能阻止马克手指的进犯。  
暴君一插进去，就感觉到里面的紧致和炙热潮湿，滑溜溜的内壁紧紧裹着他的手指，肉穴则像一张小嘴一样咬着他的手指根。  
马克的手指在爱德华多甬道里试探戳弄，扩张了片刻就多加了一根手指。  
爱德华多乖巧地张着腿，甚至还自己抱着腿，好方便马克对他做的事情。当扩张的手指增加到三根后，马克觉得是时候了。  
他拉开裤链，褪下内裤，释放出完全勃起的阴茎。

霸道的柱体没了束缚弹了出来，完全勃起后难以忽视的长度和粗犷让爱德华多觉得全身都烧起来了。  
“怎么？”马克看到小朋友红着脸直勾勾地出神地盯着自己的性器，那双大眼睛眨也不眨，好像小孩子见了糖果一下被吸引住，但又不敢去吃一样，马克觉得很好笑。  
“先生的……”爱德华多下意识说漏了嘴，“比看起来的还要……”  
话没说完，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，睁圆了眼睛看着马克。  
“你还偷看过我？”马克眯着眼。  
“没有，我没有！”爱德华多赶紧否认。  
“说实话。”马克沉声佯怒威胁他。  
“我、我有时候没管住自己眼睛……”爱德华多小声说，“留意过先生下面……”  
“我、我就是看看、想想而已，不会性骚扰先生……”爱德华多脸红得好像可以烫熟什么，他连辩解都不利索，“喜欢一个人的时候，不是会注意他的身材吗，所以我才会留意先生的……”  
“哦？”马克板起脸挑眉。  
“先生……虽然不是划艇队运动员那样的身材……”小朋友结结巴巴地说，“可是……我觉得，先生下面……可能会很大……因为有时候，裤子……”  
马克看着他，蓝眼睛里满是戏谑。  
“况且，我也不是只注意先生的大小啊！”小家伙狡辩起来，“我还觉得先生身材很好看，像手臂……”  
他伸手小心摸了摸马克的手臂，“肌肉线条很漂亮，先生除了击剑一定还特意练过了。很多人说先生穿衣服没品味，可是我就觉得先生很会挑衣服，肩线对得很准，T恤的袖口大小也刚刚好，不会很紧显得局促，又不会过大显得松垮垮，让先生的手臂显得很饱满和结实。”  
马克这么厚脸皮一个人，看小朋友摸自己的手，眼睛都泛着带了憧憬的光时，也不禁有点无语了。  
他把小家伙乱摸他手臂的手拉下来，握上自己的阴茎，“别摸我手臂了，摸这里。”  
爱德华多被马克阴茎滚烫的热度灼得吓了一跳，反射性就想收回手。  
“缩什么。”马克包裹着他的手让他不要缩回去，哑着声音命令：“这不是你想了很久的吗？”  
“因为先生的，比我以为的……”小朋友说，“还……还要大……”  
“让它变得更大，”马克可算知道了，这孩子压根就不是什么纯情小天使，而是个小色鬼，因此说的话也越来越没有顾忌，越来越下流，“把它摸得更大，等会让你吃饱。”

爱德华多小心地握着马克的性器，像平时自慰那样用手指抚摸，并感受到马克霸道的欲望存在，它沉甸甸地顶满了爱德华多没有做过粗活的手心，彰显着猛兽一样的侵略性。  
“……舒服吗，先生？”他期待地问马克，像想要嘉奖的小朋友。  
“别说话。”马克说。  
小家伙说话带着点鼻音和小奶音，显得他尤其年幼，这让马克觉得自己让一个未成年给他手淫，奇怪的道德感又冒出来了。  
“没人会在这种时候问舒服不舒服的，”暴君教他，“观察我的反应，自己判断。”  
爱德华多呜咽一声，当真了。他睁着格外大的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着马克，手上的动作也渐渐放开了。  
马克的呼吸开始压抑不住地急促起来，特别是在爱德华多那样甜蜜乖巧的目光下，满心满意都是取悦他。  
他撑在爱德华多身上，任小家伙抚慰，自己只管低头亲吻爱德华多。  
先亲的就是那双惹祸的眼睛，湿热的吻和气息让爱德华多忍不住闭上了眼，随后是眉心和高挺的鼻尖。  
当马克吻到爱德华多的唇时，爱德华多主动张开嘴索吻，邀请马克用舌头疼爱他。  
马克吻爱德华多吻得很缠绵，爱德华多的舌头被他紧紧缠着，氧气和唾液被掠夺走，他不自觉就松开了握着马克阴茎的手。  
马克吮了会儿小朋友的唇才意犹未尽地退出，架起爱德华多的双腿往上折，露出已经红透了穴口。

他的身体修长柔韧得惊人，随便马克怎么折叠的样子。  
暴君贴近他，阴茎的龟头湿漉漉的，有一下没一下地顶着爱德华多身下的入口，好像随时会长驱直入。  
“想不想我进去？”马克问，“可能会痛。”  
爱德华多搂住马克的脖子，凑上亲着马克的下巴，“我不怕痛，先生。”  
“安全套有吗？”马克问。  
爱德华多摇头，“没有……”  
马克诧异，现在这个年纪的男孩子，不都整天随身带这种玩意的吗。  
他记得自己十九岁后的几年里，尽管Facebook忙到连轴转，钱包里还是一直夹着一只安全套。青春期的青少年荷尔蒙泛滥得可怕。  
“你没带过女孩子回来？”马克很好奇。  
“我不带啊，”爱德华多困惑地说，“我又不喜欢她们。我只喜欢你啊，先生，可我又不能带你回家……所以没有准备安全套……”  
“但是我很健康，先生，”爱德华多急着解释，“来实习前我才做过健康检查……”  
“怎么，你来实习之前就想要跟我上床了？”马克故意逗他。  
“不是，我没有，那是我们家的季度身体检查报告。”爱德华多的脸更红了，“我没有想要爬上你的床，我不是硅谷的骨肉皮……”  
他的声音越来越小，底气也越来越弱，虽然说没有想过勾引马克但是他确实对马克有性幻想，此时真是百口莫辩。

马克被他一记坦率可爱的直球砸得头晕，又觉得他如此毫不设防地信任自己，便忍不住亲了他一下，随后持着自己的阴茎挺腰，把硕大的前端顶开下面的小肉口埋了进去。  
阴茎嵌入身体的时候爱德华多软软地叫了一声“先生”，缠着马克的腿收紧。  
他感觉下身好像塞了根滚烫的棍子。可是马克才顶进去一点点，浅尝即止一般磨蹭着，弄得爱德华多感觉感觉身体里空空的。  
他不满地蹭了蹭马克，像只欲求不满对主人撒娇的小野猫，似乎迫不及待要完全吞下马克的大家伙。  
马克看他不像痛得厉害的样子，便摁住爱德华多乱动的身体，没理他的撒娇，仍然保持着自己的节奏，缓慢而坚定地进入他的身体。  
“嗯……”当马克完全插进爱德华多后，小家伙的声音像梗住一样，他的手指在马克背上胡乱地抓挠了几下，随着马克的逐渐深入而紧紧扒着马克，好像想缩在他怀里一样。

马克亲吻着爱德华多布满薄汗的脸，吻落在他轻颤的眼睫上。小家伙急促地喘息着，呼出的气息又热又潮。  
“痛？”马克问他。  
爱德华多很诚实地点头，但同时更用力地抱紧马克，“不要出去，先生……”  
“第一次跟男人做？”马克问他。  
“我不是同性恋，”爱德华多诚实回答，“我没有跟别的男人做过。”  
“乖。”马克亲了亲他的唇。  
他插进爱德华多身体，只觉得爱德华多那里热得惊人，紧得他头皮发麻，但他自制力惊人，并不放纵自己驰骋，只是不断亲吻安抚爱德华多，手上也握着他有些没精神的阴茎套弄。  
等到爱德华多重新发出甜腻的喘息，马克这才把他按在床褥里，挺身开始抽送。

当马克动起来的时候，便全然不见了刚刚的温柔耐心。  
他本就不是温柔的人，攻击和掠夺才是他的本性。爱德华多刚开始没能适应马克的速度和力度，撑着身体想要脱开一点，被马克扣住柔韧的腰又按到了胯下。  
“啊！轻，轻点……先生……”壮硕的阴茎几乎把他捅了个对穿，爱德华多感到有一根烧红的大棒子在他下身来回进出，而且极为凶猛，把他里面的嫩肉都摩擦得火辣辣的，更别提那种被撑到极限胀满的感觉。  
他觉得小腹里被搅得一塌糊涂，马克没插他几下，他便开始受不了地啜泣起来，“好烫……好胀……”  
马克感到小家伙湿热的甬道把他的性器咬得紧紧的，强烈的快感从尾椎蹿起，直冲脑门，弄得他头皮发麻。  
马克因此出了一身的汗，他一手按住爱德华多，一手胡乱地扯着自己早已经湿透黏在身上的T恤脱下来扔在床下。  
“先生、扎、扎克伯格先生，啊……！”爱德华多一碰到马克光裸结实的上身就黏了上去，他的手臂攀着马克已经汗湿的肩膀，像飓风大浪里被掀翻的小船。  
肉穴被插出水来，阴茎抽送把穴口都撞红肿了，甜腻的淫水被性器的插入而挤出，把两人的下身都弄得一团糟。  
爱德华多哭道，“慢点，先生……啊，啊……慢点，求你了……”

马克在性爱里向来是全权掌握主导的，如果说他工作和生活中还有“民主”这个词，那床上就绝对是个暴君。  
而他无意隐藏这个，爱德华多如果想要跟他交往，那就得完全了解马克，他不能只看到马克创造世界的那一部分，还应该看到马克之所以是马克的那部分。  
他不像肖恩，会用甜言蜜语和温柔掩盖自己性格里的缺点，马克直白到近乎残忍的程度，身下这个孩子有知道真相的权利，马克也给他留下或者离开的决定权。  
暴君掐着爱德华多的下颚，抬起他的脸，“感受我。”  
小朋友泛着泪的大眼睛有点涣散，泪珠一颗一颗地从漂红的眼角滑轮，马克坚毅锐利的脸成为他唯一能看到、能想到的。  
他一声声软软地叫着马克“先生”“扎克伯格先生”。  
马克被他叫得既心浮气躁又心软如棉，暴君用力吻住爱德华多，另一只手把他的腿又往前压了压。  
爱德华多的呜咽尽数被马克堵住，他被抬高屈起的小腿因为过度的折叠而痉挛绷直，随着抽插而晃动。  
缺氧卸掉了爱德华多的挣扎，让他全身都软下来，好像化成一滩春水，只有饥渴贪婪的小嘴还用力吸咬着马克的阴茎，而这种不知道想排挤异物还是索求更多的绞紧，被阻挡的不畅快的感觉让马克忍不住更凶悍地攻击爱德华多身体里。

小家伙不再挣扎了，呜呜地哭着挨操，马克转而捏着他结实修长的双腿分得更开，使自己进出更方便。  
“先生……太过了……”爱德华多躺在他身下，快乐和痛苦并存，他的身体就像一个容器，马克每顶进去一次，就好像把什么灌进去一样，容器就要满一点，而溢出的东西化成泪水和淫液。  
而现在，爱德华多觉得自己已经够满的了，马克再操他，他觉得自己就要被撑爆了。射精的感觉强烈到骇人，爱德华多啜泣想要蜷缩起来。  
“先生、呜……先生……”他乞求，“我想射……你摸摸我前面……”  
“那就射。”马克在抽插的空余沙哑着声音残忍地拒绝，“自己来，要么就靠后面高潮。”  
“啊……”爱德华多双眼迷离，他可怜兮兮地握着自己阴茎的手压根没有余力去抚慰，也想不起该怎么给予自己快感，他现在所有的快感都是马克给他，因此爱德华多只能虚握着阴茎，随着马克顶他的频率被带得晃动。  
饶是这样，爱德华多没多久就射了。  
白浊的精液喷在他小腹上，但马克没有停下来，爱德华多止不住地发抖，高潮中仍被插入让他觉得自己快要散架了。  
“啊、啊……”他的呻吟被马克撞得支离破碎，“好难受，先生……呜……停一停……先生……”  
“华多，”马克是真停了，他喘着气问小家伙，“我能射进去吗？”  
他吻走爱德华多眼角的泪水，“如果你不想的话，我可以抽出来再射。”  
“啊、可，可以啊……”爱德华多胡乱地哭着回答，“先生……请射、射到我里面去，我、我不会怀孕的……呜，先生，不要担心，我想要……啊，慢点，求你了……”  
这个答案几乎毫无悬念，但那句“我不会怀孕”又让马克感到些许的不快和烦躁。  
而且他如此缺乏安全意识让马克皱眉，今天要不是马克，换了别的男人恐怕小家伙要吃不少苦头。  
“我不是在意这个。”暴君喘息着危险地说，但他现在耐心几乎为零，所以也就不向这孩子解释了。  
既然得到允许，马克便再也没有顾虑，他又插了爱德华多好一会儿，直把爱德华多操得喘不上气，求饶都说不出，只能张着嘴用力抽气。  
随后马克扣紧小家伙的腰，凶狠地把自己插进已经被操熟了的小穴。  
他插得那么深，好像还不满意似的，甚至想要把睾丸也一并塞进爱德华多身体里。  
马克看到他愣愣地被自己锁牢在身下，操得又软又湿，便有了完全占有得到这孩子的真实感，剩下的，只要自己把精液射在他身体里，将他从里到外都打上自己的印记。  
这种冲动让马克更用力往爱德华多身体里挤进去。  
小家伙受不了，开始呜呜地小小挣扎起来，他一动，马克便被吸得受不了。  
“别动。”马克低喝他一声，同时把爱德华多的死死按在自己胯下。  
雄性的攻击欲和占有标记欲，让马克将大量的精液射进了爱德华多柔嫩的、之前没有人造访过的秘密花园里。  
小朋友流着泪水和唾液，双腿软绵绵地大张着，下身像容器似的被灌满了马克的精液，小嘴被阴茎堵得死死的，淫水和精液全在肚子里，一点都没出来。

马克撑在爱德华多上方喘着气，低下头亲吻被他操得有点懵的小朋友。  
暴君也出了一身汗，脸上的汗珠滚下来滴在爱德华多脸上。  
他还插在爱德华多身体里，里面紧致湿热的束缚让马克不舍得拔出来。  
“有点胀……先生……”爱德华多抽噎着捂住肚子，“肚子里……好多……”  
就算是马克也忍不住沉声笑了笑，喉头滚过沙哑的声音。  
“别哭。”马克亲吻他的眼角，“都是我的东西，我射进去了，如果你可以怀小宝宝，现在一定已经怀上了。”  
“先生……”爱德华多用汗湿的手臂搂住马克的脖子，马克感到他甬道高潮的痉挛，一下一下地收缩，吸得暴君非常舒服。  
小家伙也没有要求马克从他身体里抽出来，当然就算要求了，马克也不会舍得出来的。  
他对爱德华多有很强烈的占有欲，想让自己的精液在他肚子里多停留一些时间。  
这孩子当然不可能给他怀小宝宝，但马克就是要他含住自己的东西。就像雄狮划地盘一样，要在他身上留下自己强烈的味道，让别的男人女人，特别是那些变态，闻到味道就避而远之，不敢动他。

过了好一会，马克才退出来，折起爱德华多的腿。  
下身的小洞被操得又肿又软，正可怜地往外淌着马克的精液。  
爱德华多棕色的大眼睛红红的，暴君的视线好像有实质的热度，快把小朋友烤熟了。  
爱德华多满身都是汗，像只被狮子摁住，绒毛都湿透了的鹿崽，他羞耻得不得了，含着泪，轻轻战栗，却没有反抗马克，任由马克视奸着自己下体，把吃过马克阴茎的肉穴展示给马克看。

“没有受伤。”马克用手指把淌出来的白浊往里又推了回去。爱德华多搞不清这是下流的调戏还是一种事实的判断。  
“扎克伯格先生……？”小实习生的声音里那种奶味又冒出来了，他拼命想要不让那些精液在马克的目光里流出来，那太淫荡了。  
“真是个能吃的孩子。”马克评价了一句，握着他的脚踝，亲吻爱德华多薄而骨感的脚背，发现小嘴翕动但白浊仍然在翕动中被挤出。  
马克用手指不断把流出来的精液推回去，“真应该买个塞子，堵住这里，让你一直含着，或许含久了，你真的就能怀上我的孩子。”  
“先生……是……想要孩子吗？”爱德华多问。  
马克愣了愣，笑起来，亲他嘴角，“得看人。不过我没有这个打算。”  
“哦。”爱德华多教养太好，完全没办法分调情话和真心话，而且下面一直持续不断流出的液体让他脸红耳赤地想把腿合拢起来。

马克放下他的脚，翻了个身把他抱在怀里，“别动。”  
被他操完的小家伙从青涩的苹果变成了甜美成熟的水蜜桃，随便摸摸就汁水淋漓。  
他随着爱德华多优美的颈脖往下吻，小家伙肌肤上的汗液被高热的体温烘出一种温软的味道。  
马克在他颈侧深呼吸，唇舌来回流连于那片肌肤。  
这孩子有一副极好的身材，因为锻炼而塑造的漂亮曲线，柔韧结实，肌肤汗湿的时候，微微泛着珍珠色的润泽，像会黏手一样让马克不舍得移开自己的手。  
天真、干净和活力性感混合成的身体，暴君觉得这简直是性爱的具象。

马克没法控制自己对他的喜爱和性欲，他仔细地亲吻爱抚爱德华多。  
“你真漂亮，华多。”暴君一边埋首在他温暖湿润的肉体，用唇舌和手指品尝他，一边赞叹。  
马克已经很久没有享受过在床上和另一个人通过肌肤接触而产生的温暖感觉。  
没一会儿，他刚刚才射完的性器再次勃起，马克还想再来一次。  
很快就挑起了爱德华多的性欲，小家伙在他怀里开始不安分地扭动着，主动抬起双腿磨蹭马克，糯糯地呻吟，“先生……再来一次……”  
暴君把手插进爱德华多的双腿间，抚摸他湿漉漉的大腿根，小朋友比马克想的还要热情开放，马克低声在他耳边笑道，“这么馋？”  
“扎克伯格先生，”爱德华多气息都喘不匀了，诚实地说着让人失控的话，“先生，我、我明天就要走了，我想多要点……”  
“我知道。”马克亲吻他的脖子，沉迷在他的温暖里，“你要什么，我都给你。”  
“我以后……还能，再见你吗？”爱德华多主动仰着脖子，毫无防备地让马克舔弄他最脆弱的地方。  
“你这话是什么意思？”马克顿了顿，停下亲吻和爱抚。  
他把手从小朋友的双腿间抽出来，捏住爱德华多的下颚，让用那双含着水雾的眼睛直视自己。  
“我是不是不应该问你这个？”爱德华多被吓到了，“对不起……我知道你没有想要建立亲密关系的意愿，如果你觉得不高兴，我会忘记今晚，我保证我不会跟任何人说这一夜的事情。先生，你不放心的话，我可以签保密协议……”  
“所以你把这个当一夜情？”马克脸色变幻不定，语气越来越危险。  
爱德华多小心地点点头，他不是很明白，“因为是我……勾引你的啊，先生。”  
“你……”马克说不出话来，半晌，他无奈地放开钳住爱德华多下颚的手，“你这个算什么勾引。”  
爱德华多眨眨眼，“所以，先生？”

马克回想了一下刚才的情景，发现自己确实没对爱德华多说过自己的想法。他以为自己表现得很明显了，毕竟身边的人都看出来了，但是小朋友似乎完全视而不见。  
马克摸了摸爱德华多因为汗湿而黏在额头的棕发，“所以你觉得最开始为什么安娜会让你来我家？”  
“因为她病了？”爱德华多说。  
“她鬼扯。”马克说，“你还真信了？”  
爱德华多点头。  
“笨。”马克评价，又问，“你觉得我为什么黑你邮箱，帮你找出骚扰你的跟踪狂？”  
“因为我是你的实习生？”爱德华多说。  
“好吧，这是其中一个原因，但，”马克无奈，“算了。那么你觉得我为什么把你从派对上拉回来？”  
“因为我喝醉了？”爱德华多不太确定地说。  
“再给我想。”马克说，“喝醉的人那么多，我偏偏拉你？”  
“可是，先生，”爱德华多问他，“是我想的那样吗？”  
“你想的是什么？”马克问。  
“先生……你，”小朋友涨红了脸，开始结结巴巴了，“你，先生，你喜欢我？”  
马克嘉奖般亲了他一下，“答对。”  
“可是，为什么？”爱德华多差点被马克的回答冲晕，他晕乎乎地晃晃脑袋，“没道理啊，在安娜之前，你没有跟我接触过啊……”  
他想了想，兀自猜测，“因为我实习做得特别好，所以你注意我了吗？还是我六十万的石油投资？”  
“不是。”马克亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我以前见过你。”  
“什么时候？”爱德华多愣愣地说，“是在哈佛吗，先生你去年的演讲？我也有去，就坐在第一排，你是注意到我了吗？”  
“我知道你坐第一排，”马克说，“但不是，是更早。”  
“什么时候？”爱德华多问。  
“五年前在迈阿密。”马克说，“我去迈阿密度假，可是碰到了飓风阿尔法登陆，我在救助中心见到当志愿者的你。”  
“可是当时除了我，还有很多志愿者啊，而且特别混乱。”爱德华多说，“先生你怎么注意到我了？”  
“因为你特别可爱。”马克说。


	5. 5

那年马克因为Facebook触犯了挪威隐私法的事情心烦意乱，加上实名制的抗议一波接着一波，甚至针对马克的口诛笔伐也频见报端。  
解决那些烦心事后，他独自一人去了迈阿密度假，结果没想到，遇上了飓风阿尔法。  
马克定的是海边观景的独立别墅式酒店，他理应知道飓风预警，但他运营Facebook这个帝国已经七年了，大大小小的事情发生了不少，马克进入了倦怠期，产生了自我否定，因此到了迈阿密，几乎切断了网络和外界消息，打算好好想一想以后的事情。  
观景的别墅独栋式酒店没扛住飓风阿尔法裹挟的暴雨和巨浪，他被政府人员组织带往临时救助中心。就在那里，马克见到了当志愿者的爱德华多。  
那个小志愿者在焦躁不安的人群里穿梭，像只灵巧的小鹿，脸上带着温暖的笑容，又耐心又体贴。  
因为海啸发生时是下午了，临时救助中心外很多树木和房屋倒了，晚上离开变得不太安全，马克在保镖的建议下决定在救助中心过一夜。  
暴君的视线一直追逐着那孩子，后半夜的时候，马克看到那孩子累得倒在角落睡着了。  
薄毯都让给了受灾的人，他有点冷，抱着手臂，纤长的四肢蜷缩成一团。  
马克走过去，脱了自己的大衣盖在他身上。他蹲在爱德华多身边，翻了他的志愿者名牌，上面有他的名字。  
爱德华多·萨维林  
马克用手机上Facebook搜了一下那孩子，很容易就找到了。  
爱德华多·萨维林——迈阿密巴西移民家族萨维林家的幼子。马克没想到那孩子还是个生活富裕的小少爷，却愿意在这种时候来当志愿者。  
但当马克看到资料显示他只有16岁时，就掐灭了那点来历不明的心动，放弃了想要认识他的念头。

四年后，30岁的马克去母校哈佛演讲，他一走上台，低下头就撞进一双小鹿似的眼睛里。  
当年那个把被子让给别人，自己冷得蜷成一团的漂亮孩子长大了，身量见长，但眉目没怎么变，仍然十分可爱，眼睛又甜又大。  
他穿着剪裁合体的西装坐在下面，崇拜地看着马克，眼里有闪亮的星星。

“什么？就这样而已？你为什么不找我搭讪的！”爱德华多听完马克的话，非常不满，“你不是觉得我可爱吗！”  
马克无语，“你才16岁那时候，你想我怎样，追求未成年吗？”  
“从小到大，向我搭讪的人很多啊。”爱德华多习以为常，觉得马克也应该这样。  
“……以后再有人跟你搭讪，不准理。”这小孩已经开始让暴君头疼。  
“我知道怎么处理，”小朋友笑嘻嘻，“先生，我们那时候应该先做朋友。”  
“……你还说你不是小孩。”马克说，“跟对你有那种心思的人做朋友，你在想什么，华多。”  
“先生不一样。”小家伙不以为然。  
“都一样。”马克觉得现在应该身体力行地教训小朋友一下。  
“而且我也不知道那件衣服是先生的，”爱德华多有点生气，“等等，什么衣服，我都不记得了……可恶，我错过了这么多！”  
“不记得就不记得了吧，没什么大不了的。”马克不太在意。  
“先生，你怎么不像肖恩·帕克那样，在上面写上‘阿玛尼为肖恩·帕克定制’那样的话？”爱德华多有点不高兴地撒气。  
“因为我不是肖恩那样的孔雀，”马克无语，“而且，一件印着我的名字的GAP？丢我的人，还是丢GAP的脸？”  
“丢阿玛尼的！”小朋友快速抢答。  
马克：“……”  
“好吧！”爱德华多放过了那件外套，转而又问，“所以我来实习时，你就知道了？”  
马克点头。  
“那你怎么什么都不做？”爱德华多说，“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“你太小了。”马克说。  
“我成年了，先生。你第一次见我时我16岁，可你不能认为我一直是16岁啊。”爱德华多抗议。  
“首先，我记得你高中时交往过女朋友。”马克说，“然后，你崇拜我，你会分不清崇拜和爱情。崇拜我的人够多了。”  
“谁说我分不清崇拜和喜欢？”爱德华多立刻好像被踩了尾巴的猫咪一样，“我还崇拜推特的创始人杰克·多西，Instagram创始人凯文·斯特罗姆，还有Tumblr的CEO戴维·卡普！但是我不会去想在他们面前脱光衣服，也不会想让他们上我，对我做……呜呜……”  
“你到底还崇拜了多少个硅谷CEO？”马克伸手捂住小家伙的嘴，脸都黑了，“跟杰克·多西和戴维·卡普？我告诉你想都不要想。还有，难怪我前几天看到你跟凯文·斯特罗姆打招呼时笑得那么开心，原来他也是你偶像？”  
前几年Facebook收购了Instagram，团队全员被吸纳进来Facebook了，凯文·斯特罗姆自然也是Facebook一员了。  
那几天爱德华多一直躲着马克，结果还被马克看到他跟凯文聊天，小家伙笑得跟个小太阳似的，想起爱德华多避他唯恐不及的模样，把马克郁闷得转头就走。

爱德华多冲着马克无辜地眨眨眼，但也没挣扎，乖乖地闭嘴。  
但暴君感到手心被柔软的舌尖舔了一下，像被小猫舔了一样，什么脾气都没了。马克放开爱德华多，瞪着他。  
“先生，你吃醋了？”小家伙笑嘻嘻地看着马克。  
马克懒得说话，摸到他双腿间，手指直接戳进爱德华多的肉穴毫不留情地又是插又是搅动。  
那里的穴肉因为刚才精液的灌溉而湿淋淋的，马克的手指捅进去翻搅，浓稠的精液搅出淫靡的水声，从被迫撑开的小嘴边被挤出。  
“先生……”小家伙腰立刻就软了，发出奶猫似的声音，在马克怀里不安地蹭来蹭去。  
“贪心，你来硅谷是为了收集CEO，嗯？”马克沉着声音，又冷又平，“用什么收集？用你能吃的这里吗？他们知道你这么淫荡的吗？”  
“没有，”爱德华多搂住马克的脖子小声急促地喘息，热气丝丝洒在马克肩窝，“先，先生……只有你一个……”  
小朋友蹭得暴君只想疼爱他。马克本来也不是真生气，只是吓唬地小小惩罚欺负一下而已，他亲了亲爱德华多。  
“所以，”小朋友小心地问，“我是不是有一个CEO男朋友了？”  
“你觉得呢？”马克板着脸问。  
爱德华多搂着马克的脖子，在马克唇上亲了一下，主动朝着马克张开腿，“先生，我们再做点男朋友要做的事情！”

马克发现跟爱德华多一起，总能被他迅速逗得身心愉悦。  
暴君翻身再次把小朋友压下去，“当然。”  
爱德华多作为一个在南美度过整个童年的孩子，热情得好像巴西的阳光，甜得像热带的多汁水果。  
他道德感非常高，不会随意和人发生性关系，在性爱里却异常奔放，好像还没有学会什么是羞耻，也没有被什么刻板的教育束缚住，显出一种天真的放荡。  
这种干净坦率的淫荡，简直让马克爱不释手，他柔软让他有一种可塑性，马克只想要他变得更柔软可口，更合自己的意。

马克亲吻他，引诱他，“所以，你总是做梦梦见我？”  
“是啊，先生。”爱德华多有点羞涩，但还是一如既往的诚实，马克亲他亲得太舒服了。  
马克看着他，觉得真是神奇，这孩子如此记吃不记打，刚刚被操成那样，哭得那么可怜，现在又舒展身体任由他疼爱，甚至还主动追逐快感。  
“梦见什么？”马克问，“我们做爱吗？”  
他捏着爱德华多的乳尖轻轻拧着，“回答我，华多。”  
“前天，我，我梦见我们在你办公室里做爱……”爱德华多太敏感了，没一会儿又沉溺在马克的亲吻和爱抚里开始迷糊。  
“我办公室可是透明的。”马克笑起来，“你梦到的办公室也是吗？”  
“呜……我不记得了……”爱德华多脑海有点放空。  
其实梦里细节他哪记得那么多，只记得梗概而已。  
马克被爱德华多因为欲望而酡红的脸颊，还有迷离的眼睛吸引，顺手拿过刚刚解开扔在一旁的领带。  
“先生？”爱德华多因为领带被绑在眼睛而陷入了一片漆黑之中。

“所以我们在办公室里做什么？”马克问。  
他把爱德华多拉起来，变成他自己靠坐在床前，爱德华多被他圈在怀里。  
小家伙漂亮湿润的眼睛被领带蒙住了，有点可惜，可是红肿的唇微微张着，浑身赤裸地趴在马克身上，像雕琢完美的性爱娃娃，润滑温暖的身体弥补了眼睛被遮住的遗憾。  
马克的视线始终锁在爱德华多身体上，手指有一下没一下地玩弄着他的锁骨和红肿的乳头。  
“口交……”爱德华多在马克怀里，却看不见他，躲也没法躲，越说越小声，“我梦见我在先生办公室里……给先生口交……”  
都怪那个变态，总对他说些有的没的，就算人被捉了，那些淫靡的画面也已经刻印在爱德华多的脑海里了，可是对象换成马克后，爱德华多就不害怕了，只是觉得欲望难以启齿。

马克看他饱满的唇在说话时张张合合，便觉得硬得快要爆炸了。  
他引导爱德华多往后坐，然后轻轻按了按爱德华多的头。  
小家伙听话地低头，黑暗里嘴唇碰到了坚硬火辣的肉棒。  
他急促的呼吸落在马克的阴茎上，幸好他眼睛看不见，否则马克觉得根本没法隐藏自己的欲望。  
暴君的阴茎已经完全勃起，粗大的一根翘着，他看到小少爷慢慢伸出手，试探着握住那根滚烫的棍子，然后用嫣红的舌尖小心翼翼地开始舔龟头。  
马克压抑着用力吸了一口气。  
小家伙应该没给别人口交过，显得小心又生疏。  
他不断轻吻着马克的阴茎，又歪着脑袋侧脸，顺着布满筋络的柱体往下舔弄。  
“好吃吗？”马克用轻而不带任何感情的语气问。  
爱德华多无意识地说，“好……吃……”  
阴茎蹭着爱德华多年轻的脸，暗红色的肉柱被衬得格外狰狞，而小家伙柔软的舌尖若隐若现地用一种伺候和品尝的感觉扫过性器，直到舔到根部，他的鼻尖蹭到了马克的睾丸。  
“乖，含进去。”马克命令。

爱德华多犹豫了一下，张开嘴，轻轻地把马克的龟头含入湿热的口腔中。  
马克长长地吸了一口气，摸了摸爱德华多的棕发，“乖孩子，好好舔。”  
小家伙像吃棒棒糖一样含着马克的龟头舔弄吸吮，发出渍渍的声音，唾液从他口中流出，顺着马克勃起的阴茎淌下，没一会儿，整根阴茎就湿漉漉的了。

“你知道吗，”马克摸着小家伙的脑袋，在他卖力吃着肉棒的时候说，“我的办公桌下有很大的空间，你可以藏在里面。”  
马克的声音因为欲望而压得很低，语调也很慢，就为了让情欲快要烧毁神智的爱德华多也能听清。  
“像你这么淫荡的孩子，最适合被藏在那里面。”马克最擅长为他人制造想象，他蒙上爱德华多的眼睛，就是要他沉溺在自己给予的情欲想象中。  
“可是你在那里做什么，华多。”马克拨弄他的头发，“如果你觉得无聊的话，我可以允许你含着我的东西。”  
嘴里被塞满了的小家伙说不出话，呜咽着发出模糊的呻吟。  
“凯文来我的办公室跟我说ins开live的事情，你正努力地吞吐着我的东西。”马克低声说。  
爱德华多被蒙了双眼，脑海里全是马克诱导他想的事情。  
“他后来还跟我说你有多可爱，”马克说，“可是他一定想不到，你就藏在桌子下，因为含着我的东西而欲求不满。”  
爱德华多艰难地含着马克的阴茎，他的话就像催眠，让爱德华多在黑暗中产生了一种真的在马克办公室的错觉。  
这种公众场合服务马克的想象，令小家伙难耐地夹紧双腿磨蹭抚慰着自己的性器。  
他知道嘴里这个是刚刚给他几乎灭顶快感的东西，是马克的，马克支配他欲望的武器。  
他嘴里含着马克的阴茎，身体却记着被它贯穿的快感，肉穴反射性地收缩，身体里的精液流满腿根。  
可他正给马克口交，小家伙只能夹着腿，抵抗着这种空虚。  
但是他的小动作被马克发现了，暴君说，“当我忙着工作无暇理你时，你就只能自己夹着腿，可怜地磨蹭着没人抚慰的小东西。”

“你射了？”马克忽然问爱德华多，在这小家伙勉强自己给了他一个深喉之后。  
他抬了抬爱德华多的脸，让自己的阴茎从他嘴里滑出来。  
爱德华多脸都憋红了，泪水濡湿了眼睛上的领带，嘴唇又湿又红，唾液在他嘴角落下一条亮晶晶的银丝。  
“先生……”  
马克把他抱过来，伸手摸到爱德华多双腿间，稀薄的精液滑腻地满指腹，他危险地道，“这样就射了吗？”  
“我没有……先生……”爱德华多胆怯地否认。  
“说谎的坏孩子需要惩罚。”马克说着，让他跪趴在床前，双手扶着墙。  
“先生？”爱德华多被他摆好姿势，不太敢动，因为马克的声音听上去非常强势。  
但是跪趴的姿势太羞耻，爱德华多看不见也知道，赤裸的自己几乎是将臀部翘向马克。  
暴君揉捏着他结实挺翘的臀，不一会儿上面就布满了马克的指痕。  
“你急什么？”马克沉声说，“下班了，大家都走光后，我当然会把你抱出来。你不应该等不及，擅自抚慰自己，还射了出来。”  
“对……对不起，先生……”小家伙失神地呢喃，完全没法思考，只能跟着马克走。  
他的膝盖发软，大腿颤抖着，身体几乎滑下去。

正当爱德华多想着马克什么时候才会操他时，马克忽然扬手就掌掴在他的屁股上。  
暴君那一下用了点力道，可是无法视物而加倍放大的痛感让爱德华多浑身一抖。  
他哑着嗓子小小尖叫了一声，马克的第二巴掌落了下来，让小朋友的尖叫卡在了喉咙。  
“先生……扎克伯格……先生……啊！”他话没说完，马克又打了他。  
“呜呜……先生……”被打了屁股，小家伙是真哭了。  
他是家里最小的孩子，父亲都没打过他屁股，现在却被自己憧憬又爱恋的男人打了。  
爱德华多可怜兮兮地扶着墙，臀部火辣辣的，却无处可藏，仍得翘向马克。  
“别动。”马克又打了他一下，然后停手了。  
暴君低下头观察，他的小屁股上全是自己的掌印，红红的，可怜又可爱。  
在他欣赏自己的杰作时，爱德华多却无法知道暴君在做什么。  
身后无声无息，安静得让他害怕。  
“先生？”小家伙不安地小心扭动着，想要感受马克。  
于是，马克又在这个小屁股上打了第五下。  
“对……对不起，先生……”爱德华多哭着道，他觉得羞耻，但奇异地，空虚和饥饿又冒了出来，他偷偷地夹住了腿，怕马克发现自己好像又勃起了。  
真的太糟糕了，无论马克做什么，他都会起反应。  
“知道错了？”马克严厉的声音响起，“错在哪里？”  
“我、我不该，”爱德华多抽抽噎噎地说，“不该自己偷偷，偷偷射出来……呜呜……先生……饶了我……”  
“知道错在哪里，很好。”马克说，“我可以给你点奖励，你想要什么？”  
暴君握着自己的阴茎，硕大的龟头在小家伙被打红了的臀部上流连戳弄着，画出一道道水迹，就是不进去。  
“我，我……”爱德华多啜泣着，“我想要……先生……插进来……想跟，先生做爱……”  
“嗯哼？”马克不怀好意地，摸着他的屁股。  
小朋友颤抖着，害怕自己又被打，无师自通地说着淫荡的话，“想要……先生的……的……”  
“什么？”马克问，“说。”  
“想要先生的……肉棒……”家教良好的小家伙声音小得快听不见了。  
“嗯，给你。”马克被他撩得火起，用力抓握他的臀肉揉弄了几下，便不再逗他，龟头对准可怜的小肉洞，猛地整根插进那个红肿的小肉洞，如捣入多汁柔软的蜜桃中。  
小家伙“啊”了一声，被插得软了，想滑下来，却被马克捞住腰。

暴君从后面把爱德华多压到墙上，固定他的腰，低头亲吻他，一边用力插他，一边危险地问，“在我办公室口交，是不是想被我按在办公室的玻璃墙上这样操？嗯？”  
“不是，先生……”爱德华多摇头，但他的身体却违背意愿一样在马克怀里磨蹭着，“我、我没那么想过，会被人……看到的……先生……”  
马克两手指伸到爱德华多嘴里，搅着他丰沛的唾液和柔软的口腔与舌头。他来回亲吻爱德华多的颈脖，用牙齿叼着那块薄薄的皮肉，像猛兽叼着小奶猫一样。  
马克把爱德华多打着颤跪着的腿再往两边分开一些，然后把自己硬得发痛的阴茎往舒服紧致的肉穴里插。  
“先生……啊……”爱德华多被迫将臀部抬起迎合马克的插入，“啊，先生，慢点……太深……”  
“如果有人回来拿忘记了的东西，”马克没理他的求饶，一边挺腰抽送，一边喘息着说，“就会看到我们可爱的实习生被按在玻璃上，吃着男人的阴茎吃得欢，高兴得都哭了，是不是。”  
爱德华多抽噎着，承受马克的插入，只觉得下身泥泞得不得了，粗大的阴茎捣泥似的快要把他下面软软的小嘴插烂了。  
“又勃起了？”然后，马克摸到小家伙的半翘起的阴茎，“贪婪的小婊子，让他们一起操你好不好？坏孩子。”  
爱德华多整个人被马克操到墙壁里似的，这个姿势让背后的马克入得更深，他恍惚间好像很多看不清面目的人在围观马克操他。  
单纯的小朋友信以为真，哭得很伤心，“先生、先生……求你了，不要让……不要……他们……”  
爱德华多胡乱摇头。他已经射不出什么了，可是强烈的快感还是让他做出了身体反应，嘴里的淫词浪语无意识地取悦着马克，“我……先生……只要先生……我，我只做先生的坏孩子，不是、不是其他人的……呜……放过我，先生……我再也不敢了……”  
他说着求饶的话，却不知道自己“错”在哪里，“不敢”再做什么。  
“没事的，别怕。”马克终于说话了，“你乖乖的让我操，我就不让其他人碰你，好不好？”  
“嗯……好……只让先生……”爱德华多的膝盖好像变成了棉花，根本无法支撑他跪着，全靠马克在后面的顶弄和钳制。  
他身体里好像有个泉眼，马克每次把阴茎捅进去，就重重地凿一下，水汩汩地涌出来。  
小朋友哭着求饶，“呜……我不要了……会……弄坏的……”  
马克钳住爱德华多的胯，再次深深插入，然后低头咬着爱德华多的肩，在他的肩头上咬出一圈牙印。  
暴君命令，“听话。别动，再让我弄会儿，很快就好了。”  
他喜欢爱德华多这么久，一直关注着他，好不容易小家伙自己送上门来，马克哪有忍得住的道理？  
说着，他又按着小家伙，在他身体里用力插了几十下，直弄得爱德华多唾液都没来得及咽下，从红肿的唇中流出，眼泪也已经让领带湿透。  
卧室里全是肉体纠缠的声音和淫靡的水声，爱德华多微微颤抖，带着奶音的哭腔和呻吟让马克的气息也乱得一塌糊涂。  
马克仍在耕耘爱德华多汗湿滚烫的身体，根本不想停下或出来。  
“还，还有多久……先生……”爱德华多可怜地哭着问，“你做很久了……”

“很快。”马克亲了爱德华多一下，然后把小家伙拖下来，重新让爱德华多躺回一片狼藉的床上，然后解开了绑在那双甜蜜眼睛上的领带  
骤来的光线让爱德华多不能适应，他哭得眼睛都红了，像被过分欺负的小动物，眼神迷离，全身软乎乎湿漉漉的，像从水里捞起来的小鹿崽，瑟瑟发抖。  
“一操你就哭，”马克说，“小哭包，你哭什么，不喜欢？”  
小朋友抽抽噎噎地看着他，马克以为他要指控自己粗暴，谁知道小家伙用手臂软软地搂住马克，哭着说，“我、我喜欢……先生，先生……我是你的……”  
这话把马克弄得心中胀满爱意。暴君不费什么劲就打开他的双腿，龟头磨蹭了那个小肉口几下，就狠狠插了进去。  
早就被操软了的小嘴让马克粗大的阴茎进入得很顺利。

“对。”马克亲他的唇，舔走他的眼泪，“你是我的，给我记住了。”  
他的话很温柔，动作却很粗暴，一下下地捣弄爱德华多的下身，把下面插得甜水四溅。  
狰狞的阴茎把小口的皱褶全撑开了，马克一次次叫他全部吞进自己的肉棒。  
爱德华多急促地尖叫着，像被折磨的小动物，但很快他就叫不出来了，大眼睛涣散失神，双腿无力地挂在马克双臂间来回晃荡。  
马克看到他张着的小嘴里若隐若现的嫣红的舌尖，唾液从他嘴角流下，他要真是马克的性爱娃娃，那早就已经被操坏了。  
暴君把他钉在自己阴茎上，再次灌了小家伙一肚子精液。  
肉穴咬着马克的阴茎一吸一吸的，好像贪婪地想挤压出更多精液来，把马克弄得舒服得头皮发麻。  
身下的小家伙经他整整一晚的性爱灌溉，像完全绽放的花，从头到脚，连每一根指尖都泛着性爱淫靡的气息，更别提吃着马克阴茎的肉穴和满肚子的精液，里外都带着浓郁的马克的味道。  
马克低下头，胡乱地吻着爱德华多，“……真想把你就这样全部吞进肚子里。”

爱德华多被马克送上濒死般的高潮，整个人都失魂落魄的，身体的颤抖止都止不住，蜷在他身下。  
马克一抱住他，他就好像雨夜汲取温暖的小动物一样往马克怀里蹭，全然不顾抱着他的人就是那个可恶的加害者。  
暴君做完了爱，心满意足，没了刚刚的狠戾，双手游走在爱德华多滚烫汗湿的肌肤上，唇也流连在他的颈脖间。  
体温蒸着汗液，让怀里的身体又黏又软又香，一直战栗着又让马克心生爱怜。  
小家伙委屈地小声抽噎得停不下来，马克在他耳边低声说，“没事了，没事了……”  
暴君温柔地安抚亲吻了他很久，才让他平复下来。

之后小家伙迷迷糊糊的，马克想弄他去洗澡，却一直嘟嘟囔囔地说不愿意。  
最后马克只好抱着他进了浴室。幸好小家伙前阵子担惊受怕，瘦了不少，加之骨架又很是纤细，马克也没费什么劲。  
这公寓虽小，但倒是各样齐全，浴缸也不显小。  
马克把爱德华多抱在怀里，手指插到下面的小嘴，帮他把自己射进去的东西慢慢导出来，又戏弄似的挑逗了他一会儿。  
“先生，不要了。”爱德华多软亲吻着马克湿漉漉的下巴和颈脖，撒娇一样亲昵地要求。  
“不做。”马克爱怜地回吻他，“我帮你弄干净。”  
“来，张开腿。”马克拍拍他挺翘的屁股，“我帮你把我射进去的东西弄出来。”  
马克这么说，他就不怀疑了，软绵绵的身体毫无警觉地跪趴在马克身上乖乖地张开腿让他弄。  
暴君怎么可能真的什么都不做，手指在小家伙身体里并不安分，有技巧地按压戳弄，堂而皇之地指奸着这孩子。  
爱德华多被马克弄得发抖，但马克面无表情，这让小朋友羞愧地以为是自己太敏感，怕马克笑他淫荡，忍着泛酸的快感差点哭出来。  
马克这才放过他，圈住他的腰，埋首小家伙的胸前，含着他的乳头轻轻吸咬，别的倒也什么都不做了。  
“先生……”爱德华多的气息湿润极了。  
“别动，”马克哑声说，“让我亲亲你。”  
小家伙于是听话地抱住马克的头，手指插入他的卷发中，把自己乳头送上去给他吸，身体在马克怀里战栗着摇摇欲坠。  
他不知道为什么马克对他的乳头这么情有独钟，一直又吸又咬的。  
但马克舔得他很舒服，虽然有点胀痛，但酸酸软软的。  
小家伙恍恍惚惚漫无边际地想着，先生是有恋母情结吗，看上去不像啊。但如果是这样的话，他倒是很愿意在以后的性爱里玩一下角色，做先生的小妈妈或小妻子。  
当然，如果这么做是因为先生更喜欢女人，那就不好解决了，出现胸部很丰满的姑娘，会把先生的目光勾走吗？  
先生以前上姑娘的时候，是不是也这样把脸埋在人家的胸部里？  
想了想，爱德华多有点生气，但气了一会儿就释然了，马克答应跟他交往，应该就不会去找那些大胸脯的姑娘了。  
小家伙对爱情一心一意，便以为全天下也对爱情忠诚，但幸好他遇到的是马克，在这种事情上倒也不会使他伤心。  
在马克弄他乳头的时候，爱德华多已经想远了十万八千里。  
亏得小朋友没把自己想什么说出来，不然被马克知道，立马又要按在浴缸里打一顿屁股再说别的。  
马克只是因为觉得这小家伙全身上下都特别可爱，哪里都很甜很可口，只是眼前的两个红肿的乳尖，老在马克眼前晃来晃去，招人得很，像甜蜜的树莓。  
而且小家伙反应也很可爱，又乖又温驯，随便马克弄他的身体，暴君怎么亵玩他都不会反抗，受不了只会细细地哭，但还是很依赖信任他。  
马克吸完了一边又吸另外一边，直到小家伙因为两边乳尖都火辣辣地痛而委屈地小声求饶抗议，他才结束这种亲昵。

洗好澡后，马克先围着浴巾出去，找了干净的床单换上，把一片狼藉的床都整理好了。  
马克一边整理一边郁闷，早知道小家伙这么热情，一开始就应该把他往自己家拐，做完了还省事，直接到别的房间睡，晾着卧室让家政工明天收拾就好了。  
不过肯定会被安娜嫌弃，说他欺负小朋友。马克又想了想，好像是真欺负了，所以安娜数落就数落吧，随她去了。

整理好后，马克回到浴室，小家伙趴在浴缸边上睡着了。  
也难怪，他晚上喝了不少酒，虽然没醉得七荤八素，但被马克按着做了两次，不累才怪。  
马克伸手抽掉浴缸的塞子，把水放掉了，爱德华多觉得冷，打了个喷嚏醒过来，坐在浴缸里委屈地抬头看马克。  
“这么看着我做什么。”马克拿浴巾，“别在这里睡。”  
“哦。”小家伙于是慢吞吞站起来，可是他的腿很软，使不上力，马克拿浴巾裹住他，索性把小朋友抱回床上了。  
爱德华多穿上内裤，马克正在找吹风机，回头一看，小家伙打着哈欠就要往枕头上倒，暴君严厉地道，“你试试就这样给我躺下去。”  
小朋友扁了扁嘴，耷拉着湿漉漉的脑袋无精打采地盘腿坐在床上。  
马克拿了吹风机，让他靠在自己怀里，帮他把头发吹干。  
等爱德华多躺下了，马克才自己把自己头上那把卷毛弄干了。

暴君一躺上床，爱德华多眼睛都没睁开，就自动自觉地滚过来，抬起马克的手臂搭在自己腰上，安心地靠着马克睡觉。  
马克搂着他，在他被吹风机烘得红彤彤的脸上亲了两口，然后马克看到他又睁开了眼，也不睡觉了，亮晶晶的眼直勾勾地盯着马克看。  
“看什么？”马克问他，“你不是很困？”  
“我觉得很神奇，先生，你是我男朋友了。我以前连跟你说话都没想过。”爱德华多小声说，“我没有真实感。”  
“那要不要上Facebook更改情感状态？”马克被逗笑。  
“嗯……”小家伙歪着头想了想，说，“不用了。”  
“为什么？”马克奇道，“你不想公开关系？”  
“忽然公开关系，做PR的休斯先生会很伤脑筋吧？”爱德华多说，“没有应对策略，会增加他工作量的。”  
“你还真是心疼我的下属啊。”马克有点不是滋味，难怪达斯汀是这样，安娜是这样，广告部主管是这样，连肖恩也是这样。一个两个都把这小孩往自己身边赶，合着是想有人替他们吹马克的枕边风啊。  
马克无语，不再想那几个糟心的，转而继续逗小朋友：“你不怕那些奇怪的男人女人贴上我？”  
“先生这么好，又聪明又有钱，还是权力的象征，”爱德华多说，“硅谷的骨肉皮们要是想跟你上床，才不在意你是不是单身。”  
“你倒是看得透彻，”马克问，“不吃醋？”  
“你是全世界最聪明的人，”爱德华多轻声细气地说，“很清楚自己想要什么，所以如果其他人能把先生勾走，那一定不是那个人比我好，而是因为先生早已不想要我了。”  
马克愣了愣，扣住爱德华多的后脑勺，跟他接了个深吻。  
“不会不要你。”马克低声说，“我甚至想把你圈在家里，什么衣服都不许穿，就负责呆在床上让我疼爱。”  
他的话让爱德华多微微发抖，抱住马克不撒手。  
马克不再逗他，又亲了亲他的额头。  
他不敢立刻保证婚姻或永远，作为Facebook的CEO，马克考虑的事情很多，每一个决定也要慎之又慎，但现在马克很确定自己短时间里都不会放走这个小孩。

“既然变成男朋友，”马克放开他后又舔了舔爱德华多柔软的唇，“是不是该换个称呼？”  
爱德华多不太确定：“……马克？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是，”爱德华多眨了眨眼，“刚刚怎么不纠正我，是不是在做爱的时候，听我叫你先生，你会更开心？”  
马克语塞，只好又恼羞成怒地去堵小朋友的嘴。  
“你跟他们说的，不太一样。”爱德华多笑着说，又往马克身上蹭了蹭。  
“不喜欢？”马克哼了哼。  
“我喜欢啊。”在共享的被子里，爱德华多用脚轻轻地点了点马克的腿，“先生跟外面说的不一样，但跟我梦里的一样。”  
“你真是……”马克一时词穷。  
自己在他梦里是那样的？暴君都不知道该哀悼自己的形象，还是该高兴他有这种热情的性幻想。  
但是话又说回来，马克觉得自己才不会真的像爱德华多梦里那样，在办公室里跟爱德华多做爱。  
别开玩笑了，小朋友做爱时那么可爱的样子，怎么可以被人看？马克现在都想立刻把他养在自己家里，随时疼爱。

“所以，刚刚是先生的做爱风格吗？”爱德华多好奇地问。  
“什么风格？”马克问。  
“坏心眼？”爱德华多想了想，“欺负人？”  
“嗯哼。”马克敷衍地哼了哼。其实并不是，只是他觉得最好不要让小家伙知道自己是喜欢欺负他，喜欢看他哭，也喜欢他被欺负了往自己怀里凑，向马克讨疼爱。  
“你要习惯。”马克板着脸说。  
“我喜欢啊。”爱德华多跃跃欲试，“先生，我们还可以玩更多的，角色扮演之类的？先生也可以把我的手捆起来啊。”  
马克感到一下被小家伙看穿了自己的控制狂本质：“……你还真是一点都没有不适应，也没有觉得害羞和害怕啊。”  
爱德华多困惑地问，“做爱是两个人的事情，当然是想怎样就怎样啊，先生不想玩那些游戏吗？不会吧，我觉得先生这样的人，应该喜欢这些才对啊。”  
马克：“……”  
“当然，普通的做爱我也喜欢，只要是先生。”爱德华多说。  
“好了，睡觉。”马克拍了拍小朋友的脑袋。  
“先生，我周末可以去你家吗？”爱德华多问。  
“你什么时候上课？不耽误？”马克问。  
“下下周才有课。”爱德华多又往马克怀里挤了挤，马克的温度和味道都让他很安心。  
“那来我家住到下周五再回哈佛吧。”马克主动说，他还想多跟他的小朋友待一会儿。  
爱德华多回哈佛后，他们一个在美东，一个在美西，距离有点远，而且也不只是时间和距离的问题。  
“不行啊，先生。我周三有投资协会的活动要参加，所以最迟周二就要回去了。”爱德华多苦恼地说。  
他亲了马克一口，开始没心没肺地快乐憧憬，“放假我来找你玩，先生。”  
马克算了算，离爱德华多最近的假期还有好几个月，不过他可以去哈佛做个演讲什么的，校长前阵子又邀请他了。  
暴君还想说什么，爱德华多已经小小地打了个哈欠，没多久呼吸就变得绵长轻柔。  
马克摸了摸他的脸，也闭上眼睛睡去了。

马克抱着爱德华多，做了一个梦。  
梦见五年前迈阿密的那场飓风。

“嗨，你怎么还不睡觉？”那个可爱的小志愿者坐到马克身边，“放心吧，暴雨明早就会转小的，我们志愿者会协助你们游客安全离开迈阿密。”  
“我只是不困。”马克澄清。  
“你是来旅游的吗？”爱德华多好奇地问，“怎么不看飓风预警？”  
“我这几天都在看书。”马克说，“没上网，也没看电视。”  
“那你一定是来迈阿密散心的。”爱德华多恍然大悟，“我替迈阿密跟你说声‘对不起’，平时她很漂亮很适合度假，很多人来散心，回去的时候心情就好了，只是今天刚好来了飓风。”  
“嗯。我知道，是我运气不好。”马克说。  
“你叫什么名字？”爱德华多又问。  
“马克。”落难的CEO回答。  
“是个好名字，我喜欢。”爱德华多一笑起来，那双棕色的大眼睛就微微弯出一个甜蜜的弧度。  
“这是个很普通的名字。”马克嗤之以鼻，这恭维太没水平了。  
“我崇拜的人也是这个名字，名字很普通，但他可一点都不普通。”爱德华多笑着说。  
“谁？”马克问。  
“马克·扎克伯格啊。”爱德华多把脑袋搁在屈起的膝盖上，歪着脸看马克，“Facebook的CEO。”  
或许因为马克浑身很脏很乱，又非常憔悴不修边幅，爱德华多没有发现眼前的人就是马克。  
“他有什么好。”马克沉默了一下，“骄傲自大，一意孤行，性格暴躁，把社交弄得一团乱。”  
暴君看了看窗外，深夜雷电交加，狂风暴雨，“就像飓风阿尔法，横行肆虐。”  
“扎克伯格先生就是阿尔法，”偶像被批评了，爱德华多脾气好，也不生气，“可阿尔法是开端，是最初，是第一。”  
马克看着他不说话。  
“扎克伯格先生一意孤行只是因为他太聪明，别人很难理解他，看得也没有他远，他才会不惜一切牢牢握住控制权，所以才像一个暴君吧。”爱德华多笑起来，“而且，我不觉得扎克伯格先生骄傲自大，性格暴躁，他确实看起来像一场可怕的飓风，但我觉得那只是表象。”  
“你叫什么名字？”马克问。  
“爱德华多，爱德华多·萨维林。”小家伙甜甜地笑起来。  
“多大了？”马克又问。  
“16了。”小家伙用带点小奶音的软糯声音快乐地回答。  
“你家人在这种天气让你来做志愿者？”马克皱眉。  
才16岁，太小了，他家人不应该在这种天气里把孩子放出来的。  
“我有受过专业的训练。”爱德华多笑着说，“而且飓风其实不可怕，我喜欢飓风。”

“先生，你知道飓风的风眼吗，那里晴空少云，夜里还能见到星星，有些鸟群会被刮进风眼，但那是不错的事情，因为在风眼里，它们借着飓风可以飞到更远的地方。”

马克从梦里悠悠醒转时已经快到中午了。  
他发了一会儿呆，梦里的感觉还残留着。马克看到阳光透过窗帘的薄纱洒进来，细微的尘埃在空气中漂浮。  
他记得飓风阿尔法登陆的次日，克里斯和达斯汀终于联络到自己时那种如释重负的感觉。  
克里斯在电话里说，马克，你也该回来了。Facebook现在可能有诸多问题，有时候方向可能有点走歪，但我相信你可以让它变得更好，不要再逃避了。  
马克说，我知道了，飓风一停，航班恢复，我就回来。  
克里斯问，飓风什么时候才能停？  
马克看了看还在下着暴雨的天空，又看了看靠在他身上睡了一晚，却没有认出自己的小粉丝。  
他回答克里斯，已经停了。

爱德华多还睡着，大概他面向窗户，光线让他睡得不舒服，因此不断往马克怀里钻，像只寻求保护的小动物一样。  
暴君低头亲吻他乱糟糟的柔软的棕发，闻到爱德华多身上温暖的味道。  
“先生……”小朋友迷迷糊糊地叫了他一声。  
“嗯。”马克回应。  
“先生……”小朋友又叫他。  
“怎么了？”马克问他。  
“头痛……”爱德华多委屈地说，眼睛都没睁开。  
“以后不要喝那么多酒。”马克帮他按了按太阳穴，“药在哪里？”  
“没有药……”小朋友说，他又往马克怀里凑了凑，非常不要脸地要求，“你亲亲我，亲亲我就不痛了，先生……”  
马克：“……”

亲是亲了，但亲吻当然不可能解决头痛的问题，马克是个实在人，他从床边摸出手机，给安娜打了个电话，让她带上午餐和药一起来爱德华多这里，还说了点公事。  
因为马克在打电话，没有得到足够注意力的小家伙在他身边开始不满地扭来扭去。  
“先生，我腰痛，屁股也痛，浑身都痛，我难受，先生……”  
“噫……boss，你做什么了！是不是欺负那孩子了！他崇拜你，把你当偶像，你别太过分，操粉可耻啊boss！”在电话里听见小朋友呻吟的安娜拔高声音数落马克。  
马克：“……”  
到底是谁一开始把小粉丝推到他身边？马克都没想过动他，一伙人心怀鬼胎全往他嘴边送。  
“他这么乖，这么单纯，你要适可而止！不然真的很像变态，会吓跑他的！吓跑了，我看你这糟糕的性格哪里再找一个这么乖这么可爱的小男友。”  
马克：“……”  
暴君无语地听着自己助理的教训，而这个时候，小家伙的手已经不安分地伸进他衣服里，在他身上到处乱摸了。  
这算哪门子的粉丝，分明是个小痴汉。

等马克挂断电话，始终没有得到回应的爱德华多摸着摸着又睡过去了，手还软软地搭在马克衣服下的腰上。  
暴君看了看时间，估摸安娜来到还有好一会儿，便陪小朋友再睡会儿。  
他亲了亲爱德华多的额头，把他搂进怀里，伸手帮他挡住阳光，让小朋友睡得更舒服一点。

多年前那只小鸟，扑棱着翅膀，终于傻乎乎地一头栽进了马克的风眼里。

完


End file.
